Changes: When he turns into she
by EiKiTouYuIchiMaSyuke Angel
Summary: Eiji turned into a girl. And it's not just that, no one remembers Eiji anymore! There never was a Kikumaru Eiji, just a Kikumaru Eiko. Does Inui's juice has something to do with it? Will everyone eventually remember the real him? Dream pair, One-sided golden pair. Also has Dirty pair and Adorable in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

Angel: Hey guys! Since I have dropped my last story about POT, I decided to put up this one. I hope this would get better reviews than the last one. I know there are lots of stories there that Eiji turned into a girl and such. Please give this a shot. I promise it's different than the others.

Introducing new (minor) characters:

Emiko Kikumaru (Eiji's big sister)

Ran Kikumaru (second big sister)

Atsushi Kikumaru (Big brother)

Shinji Kikumaru (second big brother)

Fuuko Azusagawa

Sae Mikagami

Pairing: Fuji/Eiji yes, shounen-ai

Warning: OOC might occur.

Summary: Eiji turned into a girl. And it's not just that, no one remembers Eiji anymore! There never was a Kikumaru Eiji, just a Kikumaru Eiko. What's happening? Does this has to do with Inui's juice? Why did his world suddenly turned upside down?

* * *

**-'CHANGES'-**

When He turns to She

* * *

It's once again a typical day in Seishun Gakuen. Eiji and Fuji were sitting on the bench, waiting for practice to start. They were talking about quite random things, and currently the topic they have landed is...

"Nya! Fujiko, I just don't understand girls." Eiji pouted while running his hand through his hair.

"And why is that?" Asked by the curious tensai staring at the cute red head beside him.

"They are so confusing. My sisters always talk about boys on how they look cool, they put on make up most of the time, then they often have a slumber party and it's really noisy! They even use my favorite tooth paste! It's almost empty now..." Eiji continued to grumble.

Fuji chuckled. "Eiji, that's just your sisters. My sister is a bit quieter than yours, sometimes her card reading is a bit scary."

Their conversation was interrupted when Inui called them. He had prepared a special training for the regulars. Their goal was to hit the ball inside their baskets. Each ball has their own color that corresponds the baskets. Easy huh? Not! Inui made the three freshmen to carry the baskets and run around the court randomly so the regulars would get a hard time targeting it.

"I-NU-I!" Eiji started. "That is so unfair! We can't hit the balls when those three freshmen are running around like crazy! moving target is unfair!"

Inui's eyeglasses flashed. "There was an 84 chance that you or Momo would say that. So I have prepared this." Inui took out a large pitcher of pink like violet juice. It looked so sticky and Icky which has bubbled popping above it.

"What's that?" Momo said scared hiding behind Ryoma who lowered his cap.

"It's my newest juice, though I haven't tested it yet, so I don't know the real effects. And It's still nameless." Inui smirked before laughing like a mad scientist.

Everyone guzzled, well except for Tezuka, he had his usual stoic face which showed he wasn't scared even he is. Even the tensai, Fuji, was a bit scared remembering what Aozu(1) did to him.

"Let's start." Inui declared. "Eiji you go first."

"Nya! Why do I have to go first!" Eiji said while walking towards the court. We wanted to yell at Inui more but that might cost him on drinking that goo.

Inui started to serve. Eiji, being and acrobatic player was able hit the balls on their correct basket. One ball almost hit Horio on the head. "Kikumaru-senpai!" Eiji just grinned and flashed a V sign at Horio.

When Inui was serving the last ball…

"That's red" Eiji said while running across the court.

"Are you sure it's not green?" Inui questioned him.

With hesitation, he was about to hit the ball on the green basket when he really confirmed it was red. But, sadly, it was too late, he already hit the ball across where Kachirou was holding the green basket.

"I-nu-i! You cheated!" Eiji yelled "I was right about it being red!"

"You shouldn't fall for those kind of things Eiji" Inui said while popping out behind him holding a cup of his juice. He handed the juice to Eiji. "You are very easy to predict."

He bit his lips while staring at the pink like violet juice-cough-goo. "When I die, tell my mommy I love her so much." He said before drinking all of it.

Eiji's face turned red to pink, then blue to green. He started to run towards the exit for water yelling.

'_Nya, I'm dying!'_ Eiji thought as he run. Just as he was about to reach the faucet he heard someone yell.

"Watch out Kikumaru-senpai!"

He felt something hit him hard on the head. Eiji fell down on the ground. Everything was revolving around him. His chest hurts, he couldn't breath. He noticed the shadows crowd around him. He tried to reach out a hand. "he-lp.."

"Get a stretcher!" Oishi yelled.

'_Am I really going to die?'_ And with that Eiji passed out.

* * *

Eiji woke up with a really bad headache. He opened his eyes to see the white ceiling. Every thing was quite blurry because of the light. After a while his eyes adjusted to it.

* * *

"Nya, Where am I?" I muttered. "My head hurts!"

"You're in the infirmity." I heard someone said. I tilted my head and saw the school nurse.

"Oh.."

"Thank God you're okay."

Wait? That's Oishi's voice! I excitedly turn my head towards him. Oishi smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're okay Kikumaru-san." He stood up and took a bow. "I'm sorry about the ball hitting your head Kikumaru-san. It was an accident caused by one of our members."

"Nya? I don't understand…" Kikumaru-san? What's up with that? Since when did Oishi called me that?

"You don't remember?" The nurse asked.

I shook my head.

"You were passing by the tennis courts when a ball hit your head. I guess you were hit pretty hard." Oishi explained and yet I still don't understand.

"EIKO-CHAN!" Wow, that was deafening, who ever that girl is looking for I guess she really cares for that someone.

I sit up and saw a girl sitting beside me with teary eyes. Whats with… Nya! She's hugging me! A girl is hugging me!

"Eiko-chan, I was so worried when they told me you passed out." Nya? Is she calling me Eiko-chan? Who's that? And who is she?

"You're worried?" I asked, just out of curiosity. What else can I say?

"Of course I am! I'm your best friend!"

Be-Best Friend! But Oishi and Fuji are my best friend!

I looked at him. He just smiled. "I have to leave now, please take care Kikumaru-san. And I'm really sorry from before." He bowed down then left leaving me really confused.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl. I need to straighten things up. I really didn't wanna ask it but I had to.

"What? Are you kidding me? You don't remember my name?" The girl started to cry again.

"Not at all" I answered "I don't even remember you at all, sorry" I shook my head and looked at her feeling really sorry for her.

"You are so mean Eiko-chan!" She started to cry. Nya! Am I really mean? Wait.. I'm not Eiko right? "I'm Fuuko! Fuuko Azusagawa"

"Nya, Gomen (2) Fuuko but I really don't remember you"

"You might have temporary case of amnesia." The nurse said while she sat down on the bed I was lying on. Amnesia? Impossible! I remember everything! I'm Eiji Kikumaru, a senior, a regular in the tennis club and a part of the golden pair! "don't worry, your memories will come back sooner or later. But it's still better if a doctor sees you."

"Wah! Poor Eiko-chan!" Fuuko hugged Eiji.

"I'm really sorry Fuuko…" I lowered my head, this was really making me very confused.

"I suggest you take a break Kikumaru-san." The nurse walked up to us and smiled to me. "I'll call your sisters and tell them to take you to a hospital."

I shook my head, a hospital? But I'm perfectly fine… "But.. I don't think it's…"

"It is necessary Kikumaru-san, we have to know what caused your amnesia or worse you might have an internal bleeding."

I nodded before sighing, but I am fine... "Maybe I should head back to class now…"

Fuuko unwrapped herself from me. "I'll come with you! You might fall down or something."

"I was going to suggest you stay here before your sisters arrive, but if that's what you want, then okay. That might help on regaining your memory…" The nurse nodded before going back to her desk dialing on the phone. she must be contacting Emiko nee-chan now.

I walked out of the infirmary with Fuuko trailing behind me. What the hell was happening to me? What's with this Eiko-chan, amnesia and best friend thing? Wasn't Fuji and Oishi my best friend? Wait… somethings very itchy… I tried to reach my back and felt something… my hair…. I ran, I need to find a mirror, but something was wrong. I felt kinda heavy on the front… I didn't feel that before when I was in the infirmary, maybe because I was lying on the bed. blink blink… I slowly looked down ward and…

"No… I have...I..." Stepping back I grabbed the hair behind me. Long red locks… "This is not my body… I'm not a girl.. I can't be a girl."

"Eiko-chan! What are you saying? Of course you are a girl! You've always been one!" I heard Fuuko from the back. "Silly Eiko-chan" She smiled at me. Her face only inches a part from me. I felt my face heat up. I pushed away Fuuko and ran away. This is so confusing. I don't understand anything anymore. I'm supposed to be a guy for God's sake! But why is everything different!

Oishi, Fuji! Fuji! Fuji… help me! Fuji! "Fuji!"

* * *

Fuji, who was cutting classes for some reason and was sleeping under a tree, heard someone call his name that woke him up. He stood up and went towards the source of the said noise. He saw a red haired girl crying behind the building. "Kikumaru-san?" He asked. She was his seat mate, but that's all he knows. but somehow, everything else about her was blurry.

The girl looked up. "Fuji?" Eiji asked back before launching his self to the other boy. "Fujiko!" He cried out loud.

A bit taken back about the girl's action, Fuji just tried to calm her down. "There, there Kikumaru-san…" He was quite confused too, but nothing will come up from this girl if she was crying.

Eiji pushed back Fuji hearing him calling him Kikumaru-san like Oishi did… "Fuji…. Don't you remember me?" He stared at him; eyes were still full of tears and confusion.

"What are you saying Kikumaru-san? You're my seat mate. We're from the same class… Oh and my kohai(3) hit your head with one of the tennis ball this morning…"

"No… that's not it Fujiko!" Eiji yelled. He started panting from too much crying, his eye's hurt.

"Fujiko?" Fuji chuckled. "I like that name… anyways, Kikumaru-san, what's wrong? Other than those things I have said, are there any other things I should remember?"

Eiji stopped to think. _'So no one really remembers Eiji…just Eiko. What world am I in anyways? This.. this is…Inui's fault! Because of that juice of him, my whole world changed! This is so unfair!'_He started crying again. "This is so unfair… why does these things has to happen to me!" He wined and sat back on the ground.

Fuji felt sorry fro the girl. He didn't know anything that was happening about her but she looked like she was really in pain. He sighed and hugged the girl. "Don't worry Kikumaru-san… everything will be okay…" He started soothing her back.

After a while, Eiji calmed down. They were still sitting at the ground staring at the sky, ditching class, under a shade. Eiji was sitting beside Fuji who was now currently looking at the girl.

"Kikumaru-san…" Fuji started before being cut off by Eiji.

"Please call me Eiji… I'm not used on people calling me Kikumaru-san nor Eiko. And don't ask why." Eiji said as he hugged his legs. Some how, the things around him was slowly sinking down to his brain now, he had to accept the fact that he's a girl now. that Eiji Kikumaru is gone. But at least, he needed some one to call him by his name, because one day, he might forgot that he was once a boy.

"Eiji? Isn't that a boy's name?" Fuji chuckled.

Eiji pouted. "That's mean Fujiko! I am a…" He trailed off remembering that he was a girl now. "Never mind…"

Fuji turned his head back to the sky. "Fujiko huh… that's a really cute pet name." He then started thinking. "Ok, here's the deal. I'll call you Eiji and you continue on calling me Fujiko. Is that fine?"

The red head beamed and hugged the brunette. "That's great Fujiko!" Some how, it was the first step for him. A step to accept what he is now, a girl. "Thank you so much!"

"I really don't know what's happening but I'm glad you are fine now…" Fuji smiled. This girl was rather interesting. She wasn't just a common girl. She was some kind of special. It was like there was a bond between than that he didn't know. Well in time, he'll know what kind of bond that is, for now, he's just going to enjoy this girl's crazy ride and know her better.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Angel: Whoa! First chap done! On to the next! But I might be doing my Naruto fic so it might get postponed for a while. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me if I made something wrong. Sorry if it's a bit short. I'll try to make it longer Thank you for reading!

**Preview:**

"Umm.. Nee-chan that's Syusuke Fuji. He's my some kind of special friend." Eiji said, it was true. Now that she's a girl, and for Fuji, she's just some one who sits next to him that suddenly cried and hugged him, what do you expect about their relationship now?

"Oh my gosh! Eiko you have a boyfriend?" Her sister exclaimed before pushing Eiji out of the way to hug the stunned boy. He himself wouldn't know how to classify himself when it comes to his relationship with Eiji. But come to think of it being a special friend would be nice.

* * *

Aozu- The bluish liquid/ Juice Inui made for their bowling session. This Inui juice is the only juice that made Fuji faint. It is also the name of Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi and Ryoma's group in the band of princes

Gomen- an informal way of saying sorry in Japanese.

Kohai- Lower class man/ Junior


	2. Chapter 2: Accepting

Angel: I wan't to apologize to everyone who was waiting for the continuation of this Fic, I was kinda busy for 3 years. I started this when I was just starting in collage and unfortunately I had to take on a job to support my studies. As much as I love the fic back then (and I still do) I didn't have time to write it. Everything that would happen was running in my head. So now, I'm currently opening back this fic. YEY! Haha just this one since I've been recently addicted to tenipuri again. So really I'm really sorry, I hope you would still support this fic. So here is chapter 2. Enjoy! ^^ BTW, I'll still refer Eiji as a 'he' since that is his real gender and this is all a small situation he has to overcome. hahaha

**Pairing:** Fuji/Eiji yes, shounen-ai

**List of Names of Minor Characters in this fic (OCs):**

Emiko Kikumaru (Eiji's big sister)

Ran Kikumaru (second big sister)

Atsushi Kikumaru (Big brother)

Shinji Kikumaru (second big brother)

Reina Kikumaru (Eiji's mother)

Ichitaka Kikumaru (Father)

Fuuko Azusagawa

Sae Mikagami

**Warning:** OOC might occur.

* * *

**-'Changes'-**

When he tries to accept that he's a she

* * *

After the last bell of the day came, both Eiji and Fuji walked back to their classrooms to get their bags. They didn't went back to class after Eiji stopped crying. They were just sat there talking about his situation and as well as the Seigaku Regulars and they still are while walking.

Eiji shook his head. "That Momo-chan... nya, still can't control where the ball goes with his dunk smash" He said as he felt the bump on his head.

Fuji chuckled. "For someone who says she can't remember being Eiko, you sure know a lot about the Tennis team."

"It's a really complicated story nya, I'll tell it to you one day.." The red head replied, he wasn't ready to tell everything that happened to him to anyone, '_they will just think that I'm crazy and they'll put me in a mental ward..'._ That really scared Eiji and made him reall feel more alone.

"I wonder if you really lost your memory..." Fuji commented as they reach their room. "You are a very interesting girl Eiji."

Eiji twiched at the metion that he was a girl. Sighing, he followed the tensai inside the room.

"Eiko-chan!"

A now quite familiar yell came. Eiji looked at his seat and saw Fuuko standing up from his seat with another girl somewhat comforting Fuuko.

"Ah..Fuuko Azusagawa is it again?" Eiji said as he walked to get his bag. "Um... look Fuuko..-san" he said, adding the right honorific that he should have added before. "I'm sorry I can't remember you.."

The girl nodded and hugged Eiji. "It's fine Eiko. I'm really sad about it but it's not your fault." She said, sobbing between the lines before pulling out of her hug. "How about Sae-chan? Can you remember her?"

The other girl walked towards them. Eiji bit his lip and looked behind them to see Fuji standing there watching them. Fuji smiled at him, encouraging him to continue and speak with the girls. He shifted his gaze back at the two girls.

"Eiko-chan?" The girl looked at Eii with a hopeful gaze. "Can you remember me? Don't pressure your self if you can't. It's fine if you can't, I'll still be yur bestfriend even if you can't remember. We can always make new memories right?" The girl smiled, somehow, this girl reminded him of Oishi.

Eiji sighed and shook his head. "Gomen.."

The girl, despite having a very hurt eyes, still smiled. She was trying her best to show Eiji that she was fine. "Don't worry Eiko. You'll remember me in due time. My name is Sae Mikagami." She took Eiji's hand and held them firmly. "We'll help you in anyway we can, right Fuuko?"

Fuuko nodded and smiled, wipping her tears away. "Of course we will."

Eiji smiled, despite him knowing that he will not remember anything about these girls, they really cared about him. It might not be hard adjusting in being a girl.

"Ne, Eiji you still have to go back to the clinic. I bet your sister is already there." Fuji stepped towards them. He smiled as the two girls blushed remembering Fuji was also there and also confused with the name he just called to their Eiko-chan.

"Ah, gomen ne Fujiko. I'll just grab my bag." Eiji untagled his hands from Sae and fetched his bag from his chair. He was glad that his char didn't changed at all, hopefully all his belongings too.

"We'll go with you Eiko-chan." Fuuko said as she and Sae quickly took their bags from their seats.

"So you both are my classmates too?" Eiji said a little surprised, he scratched the back of his head. Duh, why else were they staying here in their room if they weren't his classmates.

"Yup, you, me, Sae-chan and as well as Fuji-kun here" Fuuko answered as she pulled Eiji out of the room and walked towards the clinic.

"Saa.. very interesting indeed..." Fuji muttered before following the three girls. Somehow he felt a small pang in heart to see Eiji walked with the two girls. Maybe because the girl gave him a lasting impression this morning.

* * *

Fuji knocked on the clinic's door before sliding it open. "Excuse me?" He said as they enter the infirmary. The nurse was talking to a woman.

The nurse looked up and saw Eiji. "Ah, Kikumaru-san, I'm glad your back." She smiled.

Instantly, the woman rushed forward and hugged Eiji.

" nee-chan..." Eiji muttered throught the hug. "I -.. Ican't breath.."

The woman removed her arms and started crying. "Eiko I was so worried. I'm glad you still remember me."

"Emiko nee-chan I'm fine... really..its just that everything is weird now.. nya." Eiji replied to his older sister. Emiko was his eldest sister, at 23 years old, she helps a lot at home while finding a stable job.

"but you do remember me right Eiko?" Emiko repeated placing her hand on his shoulders.

Eiji nodded. "Of course I do, your my big sister nya. And you always use my toothpaste.." Eiji pouted. "It was empty this morning..."

Everyone blinked and stared at Eiji. This made the redhead uncomfortable...

"What?"

"how come you remember Emiko-onee chan but not us?" Fuuko frowned.

"Partial memory loss?" Fuji concluded. He have read about this before. Sometimes after a blunt trauma in the head, some parts of the memories are lost.

"I'm a fraid so." The nurse nodded as she walked towardsher desk. "I still think you need to see a doctor. I'll prescribe a note for you to give to your physician."

Partial memory loss? That was the first time Eiji heard such a sickness... He might as well use that excuse to adjust into being a girl. He sighed. So much had happend in one day. He felt really tired. "Nee-chan.. can we go home? I'm tired nya."

"Of course Eiko." Emiko replied then turned to the nurse. "Thank you for taking care of her." She bowed down to show her thanks.

"It's my job." She nurse smiled as she handed Emiko the note. Emiko took it and muttered another thanks.

* * *

As all of them walked outside the school, Emiko nudged Eiji. "Ne.. Eiko.. I already know Sae and Fuuko, but who's him?" she whispered as Fuji was just walking beside Eiji. Fuji insisted of walking Eiji and Emiko home. Both Sae and Fuuko lived in the opposite direction so they had left earlier.

"Nya? You don't know Fujiko?" Eiji said puzzled. Fuji just tried to supressed his laugh.

"Eiji.. I think this is the first time I met your sister." He answered for Eiji with a smile.

"Oh yeah..." Eiji stopped walking and stared at the two. Since his gender changed... everything changed, he wasn't supposed to be bestfriend with Fuji in this girl form of him so obviously, Emiko wouldn't know Fuji.

"Umm.. Nee-chan he's Syusuke Fuji. He's my some kind of special friend." Eiji said, it was true. Now that she's a girl, and for Fuji, she's just some one who sits next to him that suddenly cried and hugged him, what do you expect about their relationship now? But still Fuji is the closest one to him. So he's really special right?

"Oh my gosh! Eiko you have a boyfriend?" Her sister exclaimed before pushing Eiji out of the way to hug the stunned boy. He himself wouldn't know how to classify himself when it comes to his relationship with Eiji. But come to think of it being a special friend would be nice.

Eiji blushed, boy friend? "Nee-chan! He's not my boyfriend! He's a friend! A very close friend that's why he's special."

"But that's the same as a boyfriend." She giggled as she released Fuji from her hug. "Well, I'm glad Eiko has someone who she can rely on to at school, having girlfriends isn't enough. A man should always be by her side. Specially now, so Um... Syusuke, please do take care of her okay?" Emiko grinned.

Fuji couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Everything was turning into something new. "I will Emiko nee-chan." He replied.

"Fujiko!" Eiji pouted for the umpth time. Everything wasn't supposed to be like this. And to think that he wanted to get used to being a girl. _'Darn you Inui...this is all you and your stupid juice's fault'_ He thought as he watched Fuji and his sister talked as they walked.

* * *

"We're home!" Emiko yelled as they entered the living room. She then looked back at Eiji. "It's such a shame youdidn't invite Syusuke to eat with us."

"He has tennis practice tommorow, and he said he has some errand to do." Eiji replied as he placed his shoes by the door way. He was glad he's home, everything looks the same, the furnitures, the decorations... but still he couldn't help but to feel that something is different. _'Maybe because I'm a girl now...'_

"Emiko, is that you? How is Eiko?" He heard his mom yelled before coming out of the kitchen.

Emiko flopped down at the sofa. "For now she's fine, but the nurse said to let her be examined by a doctor. She might have partial amnesia. Some of her memories are lost" She shook her head. "But I'm glad she still remembers a lot." She smiled at Eiji. "She remembers everyone of us Mom."

Reina hugged her youngest daughter. "Poor Eiko-chan. But I'm really happy that your not hurt. Our family Doctor should see you. I'll schedule you an appointment."

"but, I'm really fine Kaa-san, you don't have to bring me to the hospital." Eiji protested.

"Still, we'll take you to a doctor tomorrow okay? So now you need to rest. We'll have dinner after you take a bath." She smiled at Eiji. "Ran! Can you prepare Eiko's bath?" Reina yelled to her second eldest daughter who was upstairs before going back to the kitchen.

"Already did! The bath's ready!" Ran replied as she ran downstairs. "Eiko! I made the bath specially for you!" She grinned. "It might help you relax your mind, I heard you have amnesia."

Wait... did they say bath? Eiji slumped down on the floor.

"Eiko-chan?"

He felt his face heated up. This will be very difficult...

"Eiko-chan?"

'_If I have to take a bath... I have to be naked..right'_ He looked down on his body. He never had touched a girl's body before, he always took baths with his brothers before, never with his sisters or mother. _'How do girls take a bath anyway?'_

"Ne, Onee-chan...can I ask you something?"

Eiji shyly looked at Ran, his face was as red as a tomato.

"Sure, what is it?" Ran replied, curious on why her little sister was blushing.

"How do you take a bath?"

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Angel: Gah! Finally done. I've always wanted to do this cliff hanger! Wahaha So what do you guys think? Reviews please. I would really appreciate it. I do try my best to improve my writing skills. I hope you guys liked this. This was kinda rushed, sorry... I just had to put this up before the idea gets out of my head. XD

**Preview:**

"FUJIKO! I can't take it any more!" Eiji exclaimed as he sat beside Fuji on the bench. Lunch had just started, Fuji had apparantly decided that they should eat together.

Fuji looked at the girl beside him. "Did your sisters do something? You look prettier you know." He chuckled.

"Very funny Fujiko. Nya... they kept pestering me to wear some make up and style my hair. It's pure torture!"


	3. Chapter 3: Adapting

Angel: Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you'll all like it. Again, sorry for the delay.

**Pairing:** Fuji/Eiji yes, shounen-ai

**Warning:** OOC might occur.

Note: I still address Eiji as a he. So please do not be confused about it. There is a reason behind it. ^^ it's part of the plot.

* * *

**-'Changes'-**

When he tries to adapt being a she

* * *

"How do you take a bath?"I asked, I really need to know how girls take a bath. Is it the same as boys? Is there a way for girls to wash their body? I have different body parts now that I'm a girl and let's face it; I don't know how to handle these things. Everything to me before revolved around tennis, my toothpaste and Daigorou. Bathing for boys was quick. But as far as I can remember, Emiko nee-chan and Ran nee-chan spends hours inside the bathroom doing what ever girls do. Different bodies, different handling right nya?

I stared at my sister waiting for an answer. She had a very confused look on her face. Nya, did I say something bad? "Onee-chan, ne, gomen. I shouldn't have asked…" I muttered, but instead of scolding, I received a hug. Nya, what's up with girls and their hugs?

"Gomen ne Eiko-chan, I suddenly forgot that you have this partial amnesia thing. I thought that since you have some of your memories retained, you would remember things like this. Don't worry." She grinned at me, I felt quite scared, some how her look gives me a bad feeling.

Ran nee-chan ran off to Emiko nee-chan side and whispered something. Both of them looked back at me with a grin. Nya, my sisters are really scarier now than before. I want to run away now…

"Ran nee-chan, I think I'll just go to my room now. Forget about my question, ne? I'll manage somehow." I tried to smile as I inched towards the stairs. I really don't like those look that they are giving me.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing Eiko." Emiko nee-chan stood up and walked towards me with Ran nee-chan trailing behind her. This really is bad.

"I don't want to bother any of you." I said as I stepped at the first step of the stairs. I need to get out of their sight now.

The two of them smiled and Ran nee-chan grabbed my hand. "You're not bothering us Eiko. Just get your towel and pajamas. We'll have a bath together, all three of us." She giggled.

"This is going to be fun." She said as she pushed me upstairs towards my bedroom with Emiko nee-chan behind us.

We all stopped in front of my room. A sign "Eiko's Room" was hanging in front of it. I guess my room would look really different now. Nya, it's painful. I know that it's just a room, but thinking that my room is not my room anymore makes me really sad. There are a lot of memories in there, memories that now only I remember. Nya, I feel like crying now.

"nee-chan, um... I promise I'll go take a bath later with the both of you. But… nya can I be alone for a few minutes inside my room?" I looked up to the both of them. I can tell that they can see the tears forming in my eyes, because their smiles just turned into a very worried expression. They both looked at each other then back at me. They sighed and nodded. "Thank you..." I mumbled as I turned to my door to open it.

"Just call us if you need us ok?" Emiko nee-chan said as she kissed me on my right cheek. Ran nee-chan did the same on the left.

"Remember, our rooms are just next to you." They smiled again before going to each of their room.

I closed my eyes as I turn the handle of the door. I'm glad that I have my family with me. They really love me, err … or maybe they love Eiko, not me, Eiji. But still I can feel their love and that's all that mattered. I sighed as I opened the door and stepped inside my room.

* * *

As Eiji looked around his room, he smiled. Everything was the same as it was before. Daigorou sitting on his bed, pictures hanging on the wall, clothes thrown everywhere. The only difference was that the pictures showed a girl instead of him, the clothes were girl clothing and there was a dresser on the corner where cosmetics were placed. Eiji felt relieved, at least not much have changed in his room. He feared that the room would be pink and fluffy like his sister Ran or full of poster of different boy bands like Emiko-oneechan.

He walked across the room and sat on his bed, then hugged Daigorou. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember memories he had in his room. Oishi tutoring him, Momo and Echizen staying to eat, Fuji hanging out with him. The whole Seigaku regulars visiting him when he was sick. Every bit of memory made him happy and sad at the same time. Happy because it was all the good times he had with his friends, sad because he might not experience those things again since he's a different person now. Eiko not Eiji.

Eiji laid down on his bed crying softly, not wanting to disturb his siblings. _'What will happen to me now? Will I forget who I was before?' _ Eiji fell asleep crying, forgetting the promise to take a back with his sisters, forgetting to eat, just dreaming of becoming a boy again.

* * *

A few hours passed, Eiji woke up as he heard someone knocking on his door. He stretched his arms and legs_. 'I had a bad dream… nya'._ He thought as he stood up.

"Eiko-chan, are you ok in there?" He heard his mom asked from behind the door. Eiji looked at the mirror and sighed. _'It wasn't a dream at all…'_ He frowned as he looked at his disheveled face. _'My eyes are so red now. Nya'_

He frowned as he walked towards the door to open it. There stood both his older sisters and his mom.

"Gomen, I fell asleep…" Eiji said as he looked at his feet.

Reina huged him tightly. "Come on now Eiko, let's eat dinner."

Eiji just nod as his mom led him back downstairs, with his sisters trailing behind them.

At the dinning room, his father, Ichitaka, and his two older brothers, Atsushi and Shinji, were already sitting, waiting for them.

"Hi there sweetheart, how's your head? I heard you were hit pretty badly." Ichitaka asked his daughter.

"I- uhh.. I'm fine dad. Sorry for worrying you guys…" Eiji replied, feeling a little feaked out that his dad just called him sweetheart. _'Uggg… I really am a girl. I'm getting pet names from my dad now…'_

They all sat down and started eating. Now, dinner with the Kikumaru's was far from quiet. Everyone loves to talk. And currently, their topic lands on Fuji, all because Emiko couldn't let go of Eiji labeling him as a special friend.

"So Eiko, tell us about that Fuji guy Emiko-neechan has been babbling about." Atsushi said as he scooped up some more rice for his bowl.

"He's just a friend Onii-chan." Eiji pouted.

"But you said he was your special friend." Emiko grinned. "And you were blushing"

"If he's special then you have to invite him over sometime. I need to see if he's fitting for my little sister." Atsushi muttered and looked at Eiji straight in the eyes. "Make him come over tomorrow."

"Yeah, I need to see him too. I don't want a lame brother-in-law. He might make Eiko cry." Shinji added.

Eiji felt tense, he never knew his brothers were this protective. "Onii-chan…"

"Oh I'm sure he's a really sweet boy." Reina interjected, seeing her daughter's distress over the topic. "But what I'm really curious is to why both of you boys are so protective on Eiji while you never did that to both Emiko and Ran's boyfriends."

* * *

Eiji was glad dinner was over. The pure torture of everyone asking him about Fuji was really insane. _'I'm supposed to have partial amnesia right? Why torture me?_' He thought as he walked towards his room. _'but then again, I don't really have amnesia… nya'_ he sighed.

"Eiiiikoooo-chaaaan…."

Eiji stopped on his tracks and felt a chill ran down his spine. He slowly turned and looked at his sisters behind him. _'Nya… I'm scared… they're planning on something…'_

"It's bath time!" Both girls yelled as they pounced on the poor child.

* * *

The next day at school…

"FUJIKO! I can't take it any more!" Eiji exclaimed as he sat beside Fuji on the bench. Lunch had just started; Fuji had apparently decided that they should eat together.

Fuji looked at the girl beside him. "Did your sisters do something? You look prettier you know." He chuckled.

"Very funny Fujiko. Nya... they kept pestering me to wear some make up and style my hair. It's pure torture!" Eiji pouted. "Good thing I evaded the make up."

"Well you look cute with that new hair style of yours. It really suits you." Fuji complimented the red head as he eats his lunch.

Eiji blushed at the comment. He asked his sisters that morning to tie up his hair in a really comfortable way so he can run and jump without his hair going over his face and all. It was in a simple pony tail, since he declined all the different styles his sisters suggested. He was planning to have it cut later that day, but since Fuji liked it maybe he should keep the hair. After all, Fuji is the only person who some how listens to him right?

"Nya… Thanks Fujiko." Eiji smiled sheepishly at Fuji before opening his bento and started eating.

Fuji stared at Eiji and smiled. The girl was really cute and too innocent. _'She's so lively and energetic. I can't help but think that she's like a cat. And somehow, it feels so naturla for her to be like this. Like my memories of her being a quiet seatmate was wrong'_ He shook his head to clear the confusing thought and reached out and patted Eiji on the head. "You're welcome Eiji."

'_Fuji is sweet to me… is it because I'm a girl that he's so careful to me?'_ Eiji thought as he continued to eat. _'I kind of… like it..'_

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Angel: Uhh.. Mushy. XD I feel like the ending was too much sweet. I don't know… I'll let you guys judge it. I just can't let a chapter go with out an Eiji and Fuji moment. XDD sorry if it's a little short.


	4. Chapter 4: Liking

**Angel:** Ahh I finally have more time to write. ^^ Today we'll see the rest of the Seigaku regulars. I'm getting inspiration from watching Tenimyu Dream live 1. I'm such a Nagayan Fan. XD Though there are a lot of golden pair fan service there, it inspires me to write more about Eiji. 3 Nagayan is really cute at the part where he laughs because of Tuti's pictures.

**YukinaKisaYanaseLVR** - Hmm… Atobe huh? I think I like that ^^ Ore-sama will make an appearance along with the rest of Hyoutei.

* * *

**-'CHANGES'-**

When they started to like her

* * *

After finishing their class, Fuji decided to bring Eiji to the courts with him. The regulars were getting ready for their practice match agaist Hyoutei this weekend. Eiji was excited to see all of them. They may not remember him like they used to, but still everyone was special to him. Fuji on the other hand felt that Eiji would really get along with the rest of the team.

Eiji practically ran towards the club room like he used to, he wanted to play again with everyone. Feel the wind as he run in the court, jumping and hitting the ball. He was about to get in when he remembered he wasn't a member anymore since he's a girl. _'Nya... this sucks… I keep forgetting I'm a girl nya…'_ He heard Fuji chuckling behind him.

"Don't worry Eiji, you can come inside. I'm sure no one would mind." Fuji said as he stepped in front of him and opened the door. "After all, we don't change our clothes in this room. The shower and the locker room are further in the back." He said as he walked inside the club room.

'_I know…'_ Eiji thought as he pouted as he followed Fuji. _'I used to change my clothes in that room too… nya'_

"Konichiwa Minna-san." Fuji greeted every one inside the club room.

"Yo Fuji-senpai!" Momo replied as he stood up, picking up his racket that was on the bench beside him. Ryoma just nodded at Fuji before heading towards the door bumping the red head that just came in.

"Nya! Ochibi!" Eiji jumped on the first year and hugged him.

Everyone in the room blinked. Fuji just smiled before walking towards the locker room, giving Eiji a glance saying he'll be back after changing.

"Ano ne… who are you and why are you hugging me?" Ryoma glared at the red headed girl who was hugging him. But somehow, to him the hug was relatively familiar.

Eiji blushed as he let go of Ryoma and scratched the usual band-aid on his face. "Gomen… I… you were just so cute so I hugged you." He grinned as he said that.

Ryoma lowered his cap to hide the blush that was creeping on his face will Momo just laughed loudly. "Oi Echizen! You were just called cute by a girl!" He teased.

Kaidoh who just finished changing into his tennis uniform walked in the room. "Baka, you're too loud."

"What was that Mamushi?"

"Your Loud! Baka!"

Eiji giggled at the sight of his two kohai yelling at each other. Even if it's only a day since he turned into a girl, he kind of missed these usual things he usually taken for granted when he was still a boy.

The two stopped fighting when they heard the giggle and looked at the girl. Surprised that someone was laughing while they fought. Eiji just smiled at them sweetly, which made the two boys blush. _'Hmm… nya this is fun .I want to fool around with them more.'_

Hearing a soft cough from the other side of the room. Eiji turned his head and saw Oishi smiling at him.

"Hello Kikumaru-san. Is there anything you need?" Oishi said as he walked towards Eiji, his usual good and accommodating nature apparent in his voice.

"Kikumaru-san? You mean the girl that Momo-senpai hit in the head yesterday?" Ryoma concluded, smirking at Momo, payback. The said boy paled upon learning the girl's name. Kaidoh just hissed.

Eiji again giggled and faced Momo. "Don't worry nya. I'm not here to get mad at you. You're already forgiven nya." He winked at Momo, which made the junior even redder than usual, before turning to Oishi. "I'm just here because I asked Fujiko to let me watch you guys play nya." He smiled at his doubles partner. Ok, former doubles partner.

"Saa, Be nice to Eiji ok?" Fuji said as he walked in the room in and sat by a bench and started putting on his rubber shoes. Eiji sat beside the tensai who just smiled at him.

"Eiji? Isn't Kikumaru-san's first name is Eiko?" Oishi inquired.

Fuji chucked. "It's a pet name. In return, she calls me Fujiko."

Oishi nodded, concluding that the two were an item. "Do you want to meet everyone in the team Kikumaru-san? Our captain, Tezuka, is not here though."

"I know, he's in Germany right?" Eiji beamed a playful smile at the Vice-captain.

Oishi laughed a little. "Yes, he is in Germany now. I guess everyone in school knows that by now."

* * *

When practice started, Eiji just sat and watched everyone playing. He felt a little sad that he couldn't play with everyone, but still happy to be with everyone. Fuji was currently playing a match with Taka-san who was in his Burning mode. The usually shy power-house player and Inui greeted Eiji earlier after they all walked out of the clubroom, with Inui inquiring a lot of things about him.

Oishi who was sitting beside the red head looked at her curiously. Commonly, girls who watched their practice matches were happy and excited. The girl beside him showed that she was indeed excited but he couldn't help but see the sadness in the girl's eyes.

"So Kikumaru-san, I don't mean to pry. I'm just a bit curious. Are you not enjoying watching your boyfriend's practice match?"

Eiji jumped at the question. He was completely shocked at what Oishi just asked him. "What?"

"I'm sorry if that was too personal. I just couldn't help but notice you were a bit sad." Oishi said, staring at the girl with eyes full of concern. "Is there any problem concerning the both of you?"

"Oooisshii!" Eiji pouted, his face was as red as his hair. "Fujiko is not my boyfriend… he's just my friend. Like a speci- I mean Best Friend you know." He replied, stuttering a little, but tried to be careful with words as last time that he said Fuji was special made his family question him about the boy.

"Oh…" Oishi's face also reddens with the sudden guilt and embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I just assumed you guys were going out since you both had pet names for each other."

"It's a long story nya." Eiji mumbled as he leaned back on the wall, thinking.

"I see…" Oishi nods, knowing not to pry on the details. "Then why are you sad?" He asked, going back to his original intention. He was still concern about the girl's sad eyes. Like the sad feature on the girl was very unusual to him.

'_typical Oishi, always worrying about other people's well being.' _He thought. "It's nothing nya…" Eiji sighed. "I just… kinda wanted to play tennis with everyone." He admitted. Girl or not, he was still talking to one of his best friend. And he knows that Oishi wouldn't laugh at him. "I know I can't play with you guys since I'm a girl.."

Oishi chuckled. So that was it was all about. "You know Kikumaru-san, there is a thing called mix-tennis where boys and girls play tennis together."

"I know that nya… but… it's not the same… never mind nya…" Eiji jus couldn't explain to Oishi the mixed feeling he has now. He feels like a girl more and more as the time passes. And because of that, the chances of playing with everyone seems to be far away.

The boy stood up, brushed his pants with his hands and smiled at Eiji. "Want to play a game with me?"

Eiji just stared at Oishi. Leave it to Oishi to know what he really wants. They really are the golden pair through and through. Being a girl didn't stopped Oishi from subconsciously knowing him. He smiled back at Oishi. "Nya… Really? Is it fine? I'm not part of the club you know."

"Hey, I'm the temporary-captain right? What I say goes." Oishi grinned as he extended a hand towards Eiji.

The red head took it and stood up then glomped Oishi. "Sankyuu Oishi!" Eiji squealed.

Oishi blushed as the girl hugs him before laughing nervously. "You're welcome Kikumaru-san. Now why don't you change your clothes and I'll wait for you here."

"Hai!" Eiji untangled himself from Oishi. He turned and cupped his mouth to yell at Fuji. "Fujiko! Can I borrow a spare of your uniform? Oishi's letting me play!"

Fuji who just finished his match with Taka-san smiled at Eiji. "Sure, it's in my bag in my locker."

"Sankyuu!" Eiji yelled before running towards the club room.

Fuji sighed and stared at the retreating figure. He felt this small pang in his heart when he noticed at the corner of his 'closed' eyes the closeness between Eiji and Fuji. He just couldn't figure what it was. He was too distracted that he lost a point match against Taka in their game earlier.

"Fuji, you seem… preoccupied." Inui said, appearing behind the tensai. "There's a 24% chance that it's about Kikumaru-san's interaction with Oishi earlier. Though I am not that sure since data regarding you is really… unpredictable and insufficient." He said as hi glasses flashed with curiosity. "Though, there is also a 10% chance you were just taking it easy with Kawamura to watch Kikumaru-san and Oishi's conversation."

Fuji just smiled his usual smile at Inui. "Saa, who knows…" He said as he walked towards Oishi with Taka said trailing behind him while Inui scribbled in his notebook about Fuji's reaction muttering about how the tensai's smile was brighter than usual.

"Fuji are you ok?" Taka asked, worried for his friend.

"I'm ok Taka-san, I'm just a little under the weather, I guess." He shrugged but still smiles kindly at his teammate. "Sorry for worrying you."

* * *

Eiji walked out of the clubroom wearing Fuji's extra tennis uniform. It was a good thing he wore a cycling short underneath his uniform. His sisters were really screaming at him for wearing it under his skirt. But reasoned he was more comfortable that way. He sighed, hoping that his game play is still the same despite the different body he now has.

He walked back inside the tennis court and saw the rest of the regulars were resting now, sitting at the side of the court. Oishi was waiting for him in Court A, holding two rackets. He first walked up to the other regulars. "Sankyuu for letting me borrow this Fujiko."

"Hmmm, my clothes fit perfectly on you." Fuji chuckled.

Eiji sticked his tongue out at the tensai. "Your body has a small frame you know, like a girl." He giggled then stopped himself.. _'Nya, I'm sounding more like a girl now…'_ He shook his head went up to the court where Oishi was. "Oishi~!"

Oishi waved at Eiji as walked towards him. He handed the racket to him. "Here, you can use my spare racket."

"Sankyuu." Eiji smiled, taking the racket before positioning himself in the court.

Inui was going to referee their game while the others just watched the two. Echizen was quite bored so he left, saying he's going to buy a Ponta. He didn't expect a good match since Oishi was just playing with a girl.

The match started with Eiji serving. Oishi was being nice to him, thinking that being a gentle man and all, he should let Eiji go first.

"Ne… Oishi!" Eiji called before taking his place to serve.

"Nani Kikumari-san?"

"If I win this match, can you stop calling me Kikumaru-san? It's too stiff! Just call me Eiji like what Fujiko does." Eiji grinned as he started to bounce the ball.

"But Kikumaru-san I-" Before Oishi could finish his sentence Eiji served. Oishi had to run to the right side of the court to return the ball.

"No Buts!" Eiji said as he jumped backwards, returning the ball to Oishi. _'hoi hoi! I still got my game! A little off balance, but still me!' _Eiji thought.

The match amused everyone who was watching. The girl was flashy with all the acrobatic stunts she used to return the ball. The red head was really good at playing tennis. The non-regulars stopped practicing and were now also watching the game. A lot of them were screaming for the girl to win.

Oishi was taken aback a little. He was a little surprised that this girl was keeping up with him. What's more is that, with a lot of attention on her, the girl seems to be getting better instead of getting nervous. It was highly amusing and really fun.

"Kikumaru-senpai loves the spotlight huh…" Ryoma commented as he leaned on the tree watching the game. Again, somehow that was familiar to him.

Ryoma wasn't the only one who felt the sense of familiarity. Every one of the regulars felt the same. Fuji on the other hand smiled as he observed everyone's curious but fascinated faces. He had somehow expected that the girl would be like this, since she was bouncing all the time like a cat. But still like everyone, it was comfortably familiar to him. _'Saa… really interesting…'_

The game ended with Eiji winning. 7 games to 6. It was a tough match. Oishi was expecting to go easy on the girl, but instead she just brought out his excitement in playing tennis.

"Kikumaru-san, that was… different." Oishi laughed. "It's the first time in a long time, well as far as I can remember, that I had this fun."

"Oi oi! Call me Eiji ok? I won remember." Eiji grinned for the nth time that day. He knew Oishi was going easy on him so he played his hardest, enjoying every bit of it. Luckily he won. _'It's a good thing I've been playing double with Oishi all this time. I know almost all of his blind spots, nya…'_

"ok, Eiji." Oishi said as he walked back towards the others.

Eiji followed behind him, skipping along the way.

"Sugoi!" A squealing voice came outside the practice courts. Fuuko and Sae were watching the whole game. Both of them were looking for Eiji to walk home together when they saw the girl playing tennis with Oishi.

"Eiko-chan! We didn't know you play tennis!" Yelled Sae.

"Ah, Fuuko-san, Sae-san. What are you both doing here?" Eiji jogged towards the two girls.

"You were so cool Eiko-chan. It was like watching you in the Cheering squad again with all the stunts that you did." Sae commented.

"Cheering squad nya?" Eiji titled his head with his obvious confusion.

Both girls nodded. "Yeah, you were in the Cheering squad before, but you resigned this year to pursue gymnastics." Sae explained, remembering their friend's condition.

"It was like you were dancing on the court now. Smiling as you jump and run around." Fuuko added.

"Uhh… I'm confused nya." Eiji pouted. "As far as I can remember, I only play tennis. Gomen"

"Oh… well maybe you play tennis secretly, since we didn't really know you play this well." Fuuko concluded. "I'll show you pictures of you in the cheering squad next time, you might remember. I'm sorry if we're confusing you..."

Eiji shook his head. "Nya, don't worry its fine Fuuko-san." Eiji smiled. _'So the Eiko they know is in both cheering and gymnast huh… nya at least it's still actrobatic…'_

"Hello girls." Fuji approached the three of them. "That was a shocking match Eiji." He commented and waved towards the two girls. Both girls squealed in delight.

"nya, so mean… what do you mean shocking. I was just playing normally like I use-" again, Eiji stopped himself… "Nya… Anyway, Gakuto from Hyoutei also plays like that so you shouldn't be shocked." Eiji explained, using his rival as an example.

Fuji chuckled. "Well, practice just ended. So after changing, we can all go home together if you like." Fuji offered. "Of course both of you could come too if you like." Gesturing to the two girls who were both melting from the attention coming from Fuji.

Both nodded, happy to spend their after school hours walking with the Seigaku Regulars.

* * *

After changing clothes, with Eiji changing in the girl's bathroom inside the school, the Regulars decided to treat the girls for sushi at Taka-san's instead of going straight home, well at least Oishi did, the rest just wanted to tag along. At Taka-san's every one was fussing around Eiji asking about his tennis style.

"Ano ne!" Fuuko said loudly. "Can't you guys be a little concern? Eiko-chan is suffering from partial amnesia because of the ball Momo-chan hit on her head." She said emphasizing the last part since Momo was the one with a lot of questions. "You should pressure her with questions."

"Fuuko-san…" Eiji tried to calm the girl down. "It's fine nya. I like the attention." He said while giggling a bit. "It's like I'm on a TV show nya."

Sae smiled and poked Eiji. "You just love the spotlight don't you? Your still the same even with that amnesia thing."

Everyone was having fun eating that Eiji felt that nothing has changed. Sure, he's a girl now, but his personality is still the same and everyone was ok with it.

Oishi stared at Eiji for a while. He felt a sense of fondness by watching the redhead interact with everyone. What was this feeling he was having for the girl? Was he falling in love? He shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. _'No, Kiku-.. Eiji is Fuji's special someone right? But Eiji said that they were only friends… but what if they aren't? I don't want to ruin anything… but I do like her, it's like I've been with her all these years."_

"Oishiii~"

Getting out of his thoughts, Oshi looked at Eiji who's face was a few inches from his. The red head was leaning down on him trying to shake him. "E-Eiji, nani?" His face showing a tint of red from the closeness.

"You were spacing out nya. I asked if I could come and watch you guys play everyday. I don't have to play you know." Eiji smiled as he sat back down. "I had fun today and I don't want to impose on playing with you everyday, so I'll just visit and watch."

"Uh... sure, I guess nothing is wrong with that. You can still play with us once in a while. Your different playing style will definitely help us improve in playing."

"Hmmm.. I guess so, but I want to play doubles Oishi, it's a little lonely to play singles you know." Eiji said with a wink before going back to eating leaving the Vice-captain with a red face.

Fuji who was just watching while eating his usual wasabi was a bit disturbed. He felt suddenly possessive about Eiji. He hated how Eiji pronounce Oishi's name in a tone that was cute. He hated how Oishi blushes every time Eiji looks at him. Though he doesn't hate Oishi at all, just the atmosphere around them. It was relatively new to him. It was like Mizuki was taking Yuuta again. Jealousy perhaps? But at the same time, everything felt normal to him. Like this was an everyday occurrence, like this girl fits perfectly with everyone, like a missing piece of a puzzle. He shoved all the irritation he feels and smiled, knowing that the girl will make a huge impact on their team.

* * *

**Angel:** Wah! That was hard! It's hard to describe Eiji now. So if you're confused with the 'he' and 'she', I only use 'He' on Eiji when he does the action by himself or if it's his part of the talk and all. I use 'She' if the others are interacting and thinking about him. I hope that made sense. As much as possible I use descriptive words instead of he and she to make things easier.

Ah, sorry if this chapter was more of a Golden Pair than Dream Pair. I really had to add Oishi, he's Eiji's partner after all. If you need to blame anyone about this, blame Tuti! XD It's because he and Nagayan are so perfect for each other. Lesson learned; don't watch Dream live 1 while writing a Dream pair fic, Golden pair will creep up in your dreams. XD I need more Aiba and Adachin to get inspired with dream pair. Kira-kira-kira-kira.

Sorry to those who are confused with who are Nagayan and the rest. I know some people doesn't know them. Shame on you! Hehe Just kidding. They are some of the cast from Tenimyu. 3

**Review please!** I want to improve my writing more so reviews are really appreciated. ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Realizing

**Angel:** Thanks for the reviews. 3 I'm pretty much getting inspire to write and write. XD I'm thinking of writing a Rikkaidai fic. I'm really into writing a crack fic revolving them. Either that or I'll just make a fic including all of the redhead from different school. XD You know, Eiji, Marui, Gakuto. XD Maybe I'll include some others too… And I want it to be hilarious. Well maybe just funny, I don't think I can make it hilarious. What do you guys think? XD

I think this fic is getting out of hand. . I'm sorry if I can't do much justice with Hyoutei team. I'll do my best. Please don't misunderstand the seigaku regular's protectiveness as a EijiXeveryone. XD It's all about the familiarity and the fondness they feel about him which they are misunderstanding as like and love, except for Fuji and Oishi, well you get the idea. Haha why am I even explaining this?

So anyways, on with the fic. XD It's inspired by Tenimyu Dream Live 3rd.

**Warning: **Evil Tensais, bouncy red heads and a swearing Gakuto.

* * *

**-'CHANGES'-**

When he realize everyone is different when you're a she

* * *

Eiji happily skipped towards the bus stop holding a really large bag, jumping at every puddle on the streets. He had a little surprise for everyone later when they are at Atobe's mansion. He was up all night with his sisters preparing for this, after all it was their suggestion. He sat down by the bus stop and waited for the others. Eiji checked his watch, 7:21, less than 40 minutes before the van Atobe arranged for them to ride. He was relatively early today since he was a little excited. He really hoped everyone would like it. He was glad that Oishi and the others allowed him to come to the practice game. Fuji said that he can be a manager of some-sort to the team for the meantime so the Hyoutei team wouldn't be suspicious about him.

A few minutes passed, Fuji arrived with Kawamura. Eiji waved at them gleefully. "Ohayou Fujiko, Taka-san!" He said while smiling.

"Ohayou Eiji." Fuji returned the smile before sitting down beside the red head.

"Ohayou Kikumaru-san." Taka-san politely said, bowing a little before leaning on the pole beside them.

Fuji turned and looked at Eiji and noticed the bag the girl was clutching. "What's that Eiji?"

"It's a secret Fujiko~" Eiji said, beaming at the tensai. "It's a surprise." He said while giggling.

"Ano.. do you want me to help you carry it Kikumaru-san? It looks kind of heavy…" Taka-san offered.

"Nya, it's not heavy, I can carry it." He then smiled at the power house. "But thanks for offering nya."

"Well, I'm quite excited to see what you have in store for us Eiji." Fuji chuckled a bit, noticing a few colored clothes inside the bag.

Oishi came ten minutes later, followed by Momo and Echizen.

"Oishi~!" Eiji jumped up and glomped the Mother of Seigaku who blushed.

"Ohayou Eiji.." Oishi managed to say before the red head untangled himself from him and then attacked the first year.

"Ochibi-chan!" Eiji nuzzled himself on Ryoma. "You're so cute as always nya."

Echizen lowered his cap, blushing a little. "Let go Kikumaru-senpai…" he muttered. Eiji let him go laughing a little.

"Ah, Echizen is blushing." Momo laughed out loud.

"Shut up Momo-senpai."

"Oi, You shouldn't say that to your senpai, you shouldn't!" Momo grinned at the first year then turned to Eiji. "Nice Kikumaru-senpai!" Giving the red head a thumbs up.

Eiji returned the gesture giggling before flopping down beside Fuji again.

"Ohayou Oishi, Echizen, Momo." Taka-san greeted with Fuji nodding an acknowledgement towards the said regulars, he was a bit bitter that Eiji hugged the two as a greeting.

Oishi returned the greetings to the other regulars. "I'm glad Atobe-san agreed in having this practice match."

"Saa, I think it's a favor for Tezuka. I think he feels a little guilty about his arm." Fuji mused.

"Yes, according to my data. 98% of it because of Atobe's guilt. 2% because he pities us that we don't have a buchou right now." Inui said as he suddenly popped out behind Taka-san who jumped a little, shocked.

Kaidoh was behind Inui, already leaning at the wall beside the bus stop. "Fsssh…"

"But we still have Oishi~" Eiji defended.

"Thanks Eiji." Oishi said smiling. "Well, I'm still glad that Atobe-san is doing this for us. Pity or not."

"Oishi's so nice." Eiji smiled back at the boy before grabbing his bag as he saw the van approaching them. "Let's go and get this party started." He laughed a little which made the others confused. Fuji just smiled at the excited red head while Inui scribbled in his notebook.

* * *

The ride to Atobe's mansion was quite uneventful, with the usual fight between Momo and Kaidoh. It took them around 30 minutes to reach the place. Atobe was waiting for them at the steps of his house, err Mansion, along with Oshitari and Kabaji.

"Welcome Seigaku team." Atobe announced in a fairly loud voice as the Seigaku regulars and Eiji stepped out of the van. "Welcome to Ore-sama's Mansion."

"Thank you for having us, Atobe-san." Oishi said.

Atobe nodded. "Ore-sama is just returning a favor for Tezuka." He said before noticing a red head beside Oishi who was carrying a large bag. "I believe Ore-sama hasn't met his lovely lady beside you Oishi."

Oshitari smirked. "My, my Atobe. I'm sure Jirou wouldn't want to hear you are flirting with a girl hmm?" Mocking Atobe will always be his favorite past time.

Atobe stiffed a little hearing his _some-what _boyfriend's name before shaking his head. "Ore-sama is merely being polite Yuushi. After all, she is a guest in Ore-sama's Mansion."

Oshitari snickered before walking towards the girl. He took Eiji's hand and kissed it. The red head blushed. "Oshitari Yuushi." He said, introducing himself. "I believe we haven't met before."

"Uhh…I'm Kikumaru Ei..Eiko…" Eiji stuttered, surprised at the gesture.

"She's our temporary manager while Tezuka is in Germany." Fuji interjected, glaring at the blue haired tensai who stepped back a little, amused that Fuji would react this way. He looked at the rest of the Seigaku regulars, most was also glaring at him, while some looked disgust. _'Interesting…'_

"I see. Do forgive Yuushi for his rudeness Kikumaru-san." Atobe said smiling at the girl before flickering his fingers in the usual manner. "Kabaji, do help Kikumaru-san with her bag."

"Usu.." Kabaji walked towards Eiji and took the large bag from her hands.

"Uhh.. Sankyuu Kabaji.. nya." Eiji said awkwardly. The larger boy just nodded.

"Shall we? My team is waiting for us inside." Atobe gestured for them to enter his mansion before walking with Kabaji and Oshitari following him.

Oshitari looked back at the girl and smirked. He decided that this practice match was going to be interesting indeed.

The rest followed suit, with Eiji lagging behind. Quite confused and scared of Oshitari. It was the first time someone hit on him. It was freaky since, one: he used to be a guy, and two: the one hitting on him was the doubles partner of his rival. He felt a hand on his shoulders and saw Fuji smiling at him, reassuring him that won't happen again. He just nodded as he looked forward and walked with everyone.

* * *

Atobe leaded them inside towards a huge room, it looks like an entertainment room since Eiji saw lots of speakers, arcade machines and games consoles inside. The rest of the Hyoutei regulars were there playing video games. The silver pair was busy playing a video game with Hiyoshi. Gakuto was at the corner, near the video games, playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"Do help yourselves." Atobe said as sat by the couch where Jirou was sleeping, Kabaji just stood behind him. "The tennis courts will be prepared after we eat lunch. Unfortunately, because of the rain earlier this morning, the whole court is unplayable until they are dried. My indoor tennis courts are currently under renovation. Ore-sama hopes that this doesn't inconvenient you."

"Thank you Atobe-san, we don't mind waiting for a while." Oishi said.

The team felt a little uncomfortable in the huge room, the team namely Kawamura and Oishi. Ryoma on the other hand just sat down the couch opposite to Atobe and started drinking Ponta before checking the gut of his racket. Inui walked around the room writing in his notebook, no doubt taking data. Kaidoh made a hissing sound at Momo who was gawking at the huge room which led to a fight. Eiji saw the DDR machine and happily jumped towards it despite seeing his rival. Fuji followed the girl with a smile on his face.

Gakuto, who was currently playing, didn't notice Eiji who stood and watched behind the said hyoutei member, amused that his rival was really good at it, doing little stunts here and there as he plays. "Fujiko! Look, I wanna play too~." He squealed in delight as the tensai stopped beside him.

The smaller redhead jumped and stopped playing, surprised at the squeal. He turn around and saw the Seigaku tensai and the girl. He frowned a little. "Who the hell are you?" Gakuto said, directing the question at the girl.

"She's Kikumaru Eiko-han." Oshitari said, appearing next to them. "She's currently the Seigaku's manager."

"Oh." Gakuto looked closely at the girl. "You look familiar though. It's like I've seen you before, though I just can't remember where. And I know I have heard the name Kikumaru before."

'_Of all the people nya, why does it have to be this guy.'_ Eiji thought, wondering why to his teammates he was a stranger at first, a mere school mate, yet Gakuto, his rival, somehow recognize him. Where was the fairness in that?

"I'm sure this is the first time you met her Gakuto-san." Fuji said while smiling. Eiji silently thanked his friend for saying that.

"Whatever!" Gakuto dismissed the thought then smiled at the girl. "I'm Mukahi Gakuto. So you said wanna play Kikumaru?"

"I can?"

"Sure." Gakuto grinned before pulling the girl towards the platform with him. He decided that he likes the red haired girl, after all no one wanted to play DDR with him before, well except for Jirou. "I'm guessing you know how to play right?"

Eiji just nodded, a little shocked that Gakuto was nice and quite friendly to him.

"Ok. What song do you want to play?" He asked as he scroll down, looking for a fast beat song.

"Anything…" Eiji shrugged but smiling at the boy.

"Ok!" Gakuto pressed play and placed himself on the platform getting ready to stump on the arrows. Eiji did so too.

The two tensai just watched the as the two redheads started playing. Both were now leaning on the wall beside the DDR Machine.

"Looks like Gakuto has taken a liking to Eiko-han." Oshitari started. "I think they'll make good friends. Gakuto is like a child ya' know, he's just a little rude."

"Saa, I think so too." Fuji smiled as he watched the girl jumping and laughing. "Eiji's like that too. Except the rudeness, mind you. She's really innocent about a lot of things."

"Eiji?"

"It's a pet name that she wants us to call her." Fuji smirked. He purposely said that to show that Eiji was exclusively their 'property'. Not that they own her, it was more of a protective feeling. "Though only selective people calls her that, which consist of me and Oishi." Somewhat Oishi's name came out a little harsh to Fuji's dismay. It was starting to get into him, about Eiji's attachment to the said Vice-captain.

"Hmm.. I see…" Oshitari replied, amused at the bitterness in Fuji's voice. He then stared at the redheaded girl. Somehow the name Eiji was familiar to him. _'Hmm.. Kikumaru Eiko. Eiji… Kikumaru… very interesting.'_

* * *

Somehow, before lunch came, the rain started pouring again, harder this time. Of course, the first person to notice this was Inui.

"Hmm.. strange…" Inui muttered while checking his notebook. "There was only a 9% chance that it will rain again. Hmmm… I guess it is still possible since it's still a 9% despite it being a small possibility." He then turned to Oishi, who was now sitting beside Ryoma, chatting with Atobe. "Oishi, my data says that there is a 68% possibility that this rain will turn into a storm if the 9% chance of rain poured and since the 9% chance was proven to be correct, I say that in a few minutes, roughly around 10 to 15 minutes, that it will turn, as I said, into a storm."

"That will be bad, really bad indeed." Momo said, appearing to be finished fighting with Kaidoh, and now clinging at the couch. Ryoma muttered something like 'mada mada dane.' Kaidoh again just hissed.

Oishi nodded turning to Atobe. "If Inui is correct, then it looks like the practice match will be canceled."

"This is really unfortunate." Atobe said crossing his legs. "Gomen, Oishi. Ore-sama did not expect it will rain again. Be assured that Ore-sama will reschedule the practice match."

"Thank you Atobe-san."

The Hyoutei captain nodded. "But, it appears that if your data is correct, then Ore-sama must insist that you all stay here until the storm stops."

Before Oishi could protest about being a bother to the Hyoutei team, Eiji had glomped him. "Oishiii~! You all are not gonna play anymore?" He pouted as he let go of Oishi. "Fujiko said that Inui said that the rain's gonna be a storm nya."

"Hai, I'm sorry Eiji." Oishi smiled apologetically to the girl. "I know you were exited to watch us play."

Fuji chuckled. "Saa… it's not that Oishi. It's because Eiji prepared something for us. I think it's a performance of sort." He said a little loudly, making everyone stop what ever they were doing and look at the girl.

Eiji blushed. "Fujiko!" he yelled, which caused the orange head guy sleeping next to Atobe to wake up.

"Uhh. Who is she again?" Shishido asked his doubles partner.

"She's Kikumaru-san Shishidou-senpai." Choutarou answered; apparently they heard Oshitari introduce the girl to Gakuto.

Rubbing his eyes, Jirou tried to look at the girl. "Ne, ne Atobe!" he grabbed the said boy's arm. "She looks like Gaku-chan." He said pointing at the girl. "She has red hair. Are they related?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

Fuji thought they boy was sweet and answered him before Atobe could. "No Jirou-kun, they aren't."

Jirou looked at the source of the voice and saw the tensai. "Sugoi! Sugoi! Atobe look! It's Fuji!" He said with sparking eyes. Atobe's eyes narrowed at Jirou's '_fan boying_' tendencies, he wanted to scold the boy, but instead just sighed.

Fuji tried to suppress a laugh as he watched the Monkey king struggle before turning back to Eiji. "So, do you want to show us what you prepared Eiji?"

The girl squirmed in front of them . _'I love the attention nya, but this is really embarrassing…'_

"Don't force yourself Eiji, it's alright if you don't want to." Oishi assured him.

"It's just that… it's a bit out of place if you guys aren't playing tennis… so it's embarrassing if I do it now." Eiji muttered.

Everyone was quiet, wondering what did the girl prepared for it to be out of place if they weren't playing tennis. Though Fuji and Oshitari already has a guess as to what Eiji had prepared for them, both looked very amused about it but decided to keep quiet to see what would happen.

"Ah!"

All heads turned to Gakuto who was now grinning.

"Care to enlighten us Gakuto?" Atobe raised a brow.

Gakuto jumped beside Eiji placing his arms around the girl's shoulder. "Hell no! We'll talk about it first, privately. I think this was a supposed to be a surprise right?" He giggled as he looked at Eiji.

Eiji, who was now a little used to Gakuto's friendliness nodded. _'Same minds think alike I think… nya._' He thought. _'I guess, everyone treats me differently now since I'm a girl.'_

"Sugoi! Can I be part of it? Please!" Jirou jumped up and down.

"Fucking yes, that is if you're willing to cross-dress!" Gakuto grinned at his best friend. "I think we're sexy enough to do this." He laughed loudly.

This just made everyone confused. The tensais smiled, somehow their suspicion was correct.

"Ohhh! That sound like fun!" Jirou yelled excitedly.

Eiji laughed. _'Nya, this is great. Looks like I don't have to do this alone.' _

"Ore-sama demands that you to tell me what this is all about!" Atobe was quite pissed now.

Gakuto waved a finger at his captain. "It's a secret. We still have to prepare. So can we use the room next door?"

Atobe waved his hand at the red head. "Fine." He decided to give up asking Gakuto who was clearly wasn't going to say anything.

"Thanks!" Gakuto said before dragging Jirou out of the room. "Damn, Yuushi's gonna love this!" Oshitari snickered because of this.

"Ah! Wait for me nya!" Eiji went after the two but stopped at the door. "Uhhh… can I have my bag nya?"

Atobe snapped his fingers. Kabaji walked towards Eiji and handed the bag.

"Sankyuu." Eiji smiled before he ran after the two.

The rest just stood there watching as the three left. Inui who was at the corner kept writing in his notebook because of the data the scene had just given him.

"Saa, so while we are waiting for them, how about we arrange the room for their performance?"

Everyone shrugged and stood up, they started moving the couches.

"If this will be a performance, then it would be appropriate for them to have a stage, eh Kabaji?"

"Usu…" Kabaji replied then proceed on moving the curtains on the left side of the room, showing a small stage with speakers around it. It is an entertainment room after all, so the stage wasn't out of place at all.

Fuji smiled, everything was getting better and better. "If we're having a stage, then we all might as well have a contest of sort after lunch."

"May I suggest what contest we would do?" Oshitari smirked, fully aware that Fuji was thinking the same thing as he did.

"I believe a penalty game would be appropriate for this kind of event." Inui said appearing behind them holding a pitcher of his juice, it was dark green in color, bubbles was flowing on the sides.

The Seigaku regulars backed away staring at the poor-excuse-of-a-juice Inui was holding. Ryoma lowered his cap as he inched farther. Atobe looked amused. Shishido and Choutarou looked at each other, confused. Hiyoshi ignored everyone. Both tensais have an evil gleam on them. And Oishi started to have a bad head ache; he guessed that this would be a long day.

"Perfect." Fuji clapped. "Now, Oshitari… about that suggestion of yours…" he said as a flash of lightning flickered outside Atobe's mansion.

* * *

Somewhere in Germany, As Tezuka lay sleepless in his bed, he felt the dread that something was going to happen back in Japan and he didn't like it. He debated on calling Oishi to see if everyone was alright, but decided against it. It was better that he didn't know because somehow, he feels that a certain tensai was behind all of this.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Angel:** Wah! Sorry for the randomness in this chapter. I know, I know, it was pretty pointless. I'm writing this while I'm high in dream lives, so yeah. I really wanted them to play tennis, but it seems more fun if they don't cause well… it's hard to write descriptions about how they play. XD Sue me! Don't worry, the story won't be lost in all of the randomness. After all, the genre of this fic is romance and humor. Plus I like a jealous Fuji, ya' know. Hehe

It's hard to write with all of these characters! Hiyoshi's the only one who hasn't spoken yet, he was just mentioned. Kaidoh just hissed. XD

I just don't wanna confuse anyone so I want you to know that for me, Gakuto despite being arogant is a really cute and a little childish boy, he just swears a lot. He doesn't really hate Eiji. He just sees him as a rival you know, since they both play acrobatic tennis, he really takes pride in his skills. That's why I'm portraying him as to be quite friendly to Eiji since he's a girl here. Because if they aren't rivals, I think they'll be good friends.

Why Tezuka felt Fuji's evilness and didn't felt something was wrong with Eiji is beyond me.

Any guesses what they will do that involves Gakuto and Jirou crossdressing? XD

**Review please**. I know this was really bad. XD so criticism is really welcome. I hope it wasn't OOC.

Note:

_-han_ is the kansai version of _-san_.


	6. Chapter 6: Learning

**Angel**: Well, I'm glad you guys liked it, despite me changing the scene in pure randomness. I just can't help it. If Eiji's gonna do it, then why not let Gakuto and Jirou be in it?

**Warning**: Dancing, singing, cross-dressing, A hyper Jirou, a hyperventilating Oishi and a swearing Gakuto

Dirty pair and Adorable pair are included.

**Disclaimer:** I figured I have to say that I don't own any anime or game that was mentioned or indicated here in this fic. I only own the plotline.

* * *

**-'CHANGES'-**

When she learns relationship issues

* * *

While everyone was busy preparing the room for the performance, Eiji, Gakuto and Jirou is sitting on the floor in the next room chatting. Originally, Eiji prepared three cheering outfits. His sisters wanted to come and watch so they made three cute cheering clothes in different colors, but unfortunately, both of them couldn't come. Eiji still brought all three so he could decide which of it he would wear. He was thankful for that decision of him as Jirou and Gakuto can join him and wear the cheer outfit with him. But there was a problem…

"Like hell I'm gonna cheer for Seigaku!" Gakuto yelled before flopping backwards.

Eiji pouted. "But it's the only song I've prepared nya. I didn't expect you two to join me…"

"I know, I know. You don't have to explain. But I'm from Hyoutei remember? I want to yell Hyoutei, not Seigaku."

"Gaku-chan, don't be mean to Kikumaru-san…" Jirou poked the red-head boy on his right side.

"I'm not being mean Jirou. I'm just stating a fact." He frowned, they may be hanging out now, but they are still from a rival school. Though this girl was rather different, part of him fascinates this girl, somewhat a kin to a rival that equals his skills that he really respect. "Ne… Kikumaru-san. Can I call you Ei-chan instead? Kikumaru is just too long."

"uhh.. sure nya…" Eiji was a little surprised with the familiarity.

"Me too!" Jirou jump and smiled at Eiji. "Ei-chan is a cute name."

Eiji smiled back at Jirou. "Ok, then I'll call you Jirou-kun nya."

"No! I wanna be Jirou-chan" The said boy pouted.

"Oi! How about me? Call me Gaku-chan too, like Jirou does."

"Alright, Gaku-chan and Jirou-chan. Nya" Eiji giggled. "Our names when put together sounds like we're from an idol group."

"Yoshhh! Now that we're on first name basis," Gakuto grinned "Let's plan this performance. I've watched a cute anime before that has boys dressed as girls. So I thought that instead of cheering we can do…" (1)

* * *

After arranging the room into somewhat a small concert hall, the rest of Seigaku and Hyoutei regulars all sat down to take a break. Fuji decided to decorate the whole room, so they were quite tired of decorating. Atobe then randomly ordered his maids to make food for them, popcorns, sodas any junk food that can be found in concert halls. One will wonder if real idols will appear because of all the preparations.

Shishido shook his head. They went here for a match, but instead of a tennis game, because of the unforeseen weather, they'll have some kind of a contest later that both Fuji and Oshitari had been scheming since earlier when the girl and two of his team mate left. He leaned back to Choutarou's back. "Oi, Choutarou. I don't like this event that those two-" He pointed the two tensais who were seated beside each other talking… "made, seems fishy to me."

"It looks like it's going to be fun to watch Shishidou-senpai."

"Che, it'll only be fun if we won't be included."

The younger of the two sighed, he was about to reply when Shishido's phone rang which startled the them.

"Ah." Shishido frowned before digging the said contraption inside his pocket and answering the call. "Yoh."

"Ryou! Take Choutarou and come here. Hurry!" Gakuto's voice yelled at him

"Oi Ga-"

"Don't say my name! Damn it, and don't tell anyone we're asking you to come. Just come here alright? Don't forget Choutarou!" The redhead then hanged up.

"Che, ordering me around." He grumbled as he stood up. "Oi Choutarou, come with me."

"Where are we going Shishidou-senpai?" Choutarou answered as he too stood up.

"Uhh, some where. Don't ask! Just come with me." Shishido was blushing a bit as he walked out the door. Choutarou frowned, confused, but he followed him quickly to the door before bowing to the rest, saying something like, 'excuse us for a bit.'

"Saa…" Fuji just smiled as he watched the silver pair leave the room. "Ne, Oshitari want to have a little fun while we wait?"

* * *

Gakuto smiled as he put his phone down. "They'll be here in a few seconds." He jumped on the couch and lay down. "Damn it, I just hope he didn't tell anyone that they're coming here."

"Is it fine if we ask them Gaku-chan? Nya. Shishidou-san is pretty scary."

"Don't worry Ei-chan, I know Ryou since grade school, he's not really mean, just hot-headed. And Choutarou is too nice to refuse."

Eiji nodded. "Alright, but we have to wake up Jirou-chan first. He fell asleep again nya."

Before they could tackle Jirou, the door opened. The silver pair stood there looking at them, surprise was apparent on their faces.

"What?" Gakuto raised a brow at them.

"What the… what are you wearing Gakuto?" Shishido blinked as he looked at his team mate. Choutatou just chuckled silently.

"My costume." Gakuto plainly replied, sarcasm can clearly be heard in his voice. "We clearly said earlier that me and Jirou will cross-dress, remember?"

"You look like a girl Mukahi-senpai." The second year commented. "Oh, and that was a compliment senpai." He added.

"Why thank you Choutarou." Gakuto grinned. "We dressed up Jirou too, but he fell asleep as usual."

"Enough with all of that. Why did you call us here Gakuto. Don't tell me you want us to were those.. ugg.. clothes with you?"

"As much as I want to, but no. We just want you both to help us with the sounds and lights." Gakuto explained as he jumped on top of Jirou, waking up the latter.

"Wah! Gaku-chan…" Jirou pouted as he looked at the red head. "That hurts… " He then stared before squealing. "Gaku-chan! Your so cute! Blue really suits you!" He giggled a bit.

"Thanks. But you should look at your self in the mirror Jirou." Gakuto replied to the sleepy boy. "You'll love it."

"Oh." Jirou smiled and looked down to his boy to see that he was wearing their costume. "I'll be back in a bit!"The said boy stood up and ran to the bathroom to look at himself properly. A few seconds passed and a squeal of joy could be heard inside.

"Jirou-chan is so energetic."

"Yeah, when he's awake." Shishido rolled his eyes. "So, what are we going to do?"

Gakuto handed him a CD. "It has about four tracks, we just burned the songs so it's in order. Just play that. But we want a really surprising entrance so you both go back there, then I'll call you again to signal you to turn off the lights so we can come in. We don't want them to see us just yet unless we start the performance." Gakuto grinned. "Then, after we're inside…"

* * *

"What's taking them so long? It's been about 4 hours! They missed lunch. I hope Eiji ate." Oishi said worriedly. "Eiji is the only girl with them, what if they did something to Eiji…" He started hyperventilating as he thought of inappropriate things being done to the red headed girl. Kawamura hurriedly went to his side and gave him a cup of water.

Oshitari chuckled. "Don't worry Oishi. Gakuto and Jirou are Gay, or at least Jirou is. Gakuto is a bit Bi, but he's more inclined in likin' boys than girls." He explained to the worried teen.

The whole seigaku team stared at Oshitari like he grew a new head, except for Fuji, who just smiled again, and Inui, who kept on writing on his notebook for the new data.

"What? Never heard of Gay guys before?" The blue haired tensai smirked. "Why, don't cha' know that almost all of Tennis team, has a few pair of gay couples."

"Don't be like that Oshitari, my team is quite innocent in these things." Fuji interjected, but he was having fun watching his team mate squirm.

"Oh? If I ain't wrong Fuji, your supposed to be gay, but I guess with things happening now, your eventually a bi right? And I'm sure someone in your team is gay. I can name a few if you like." a few faces blushed.

"Why, Oshitari, you seem pretty informed about my team's sexuality. No need to embarrass them, I'm fully aware on who's who." Fuji sneakered. "And yes, I am bi." He then shared a knowing look with Oshitari

Inui's pen dropped as he realized something. Was this conversation scripted?

* * *

"So Gaku-chan, you're bi-sexual nya?" Eiji asked his new found friend while they were doing Jirou's hair. They were adding clips and extensions to make them look more of like girl. Both Shishido and Choutaro left a few seconds ago to prepare the lights for their show.

"Yep, means I'm attracted to both boys and girls. Though I think I like boys more, I'm rather picky when it comes to girls." Gakuto explained. The topic started when Shishido wrongly asked Gakuto earlier why he was so excited to dress up like a girl. It wasn't that he liked to be a girl. He's not a transvestite damn it. He just liked to dress up really cute because it pleases Yuushi. It was the same with Jirou. Atobe likes cute girls after all. They might as well use their effeminate features to attract them right?

"And you're with Oshitari?" Eiji flopped down on the sofa as he finished placing the last hair extension on Jirou remembering that Gakuto said that Oshitari would love to see what they were going to do.

"Nope, not yet. Yuushi knows I love him. I can guarantee that, that's why I don't bother hiding that I like him and that I'm doing this for him. He knows me pretty well. Though I don't really know if he likes me back and well, he's pretty much straight since he always flirt with girls when ever he see's one." Gakuto laughed. "And I'm sure he hit on you earlier."

The said girl blushed. "Um.. yeah, he kinda did. But I don't like him at all, so don't miss understand Gaku-chan… nya."

Gakuto grinned at the girl. "No worries, I'm kind of used to it by now. I'm been in love with him for so long that I'm used to seeing him flirting with girls that it doesn't hurt that much anymore, cause I know he only likes girls. And I'm not a girl, I'll never be one. And HELL, I don't even dream to be one just to be with Yuushi. If I want him to like me, I want him to love me just the way I am. As a guy. I'm just glad that my feelings for him doesn't affect our friendship at all, because if it did, then screw him." He then giggled. "But showing him this kind of things." He then gestured to his appearance. "Once in a while won't hurt. Plus I get to flirt with him openly with this look." He then twirled and strike a pose.

Both boys laughed as they watched Gakuto. "I get what you mean though… If I ever I was in your place, I think I want the person I like to like me just the way I am nya…"

"But you're a girl Ei-chan." Jirou interjected as he stood up from the chair, he touched the hair extensions and smiled, satisfied that he now has long hair. "It won't be hard for you. Boys will like you naturally and there won't be any complications. Unless you like a girl, then that will be complicated like our situation." It was a good thing for Jirou that Atobe somehow showed that he liked him back. The said boy would always blush when he pretend to sleep on his lap and a mere mention of his name. Though they weren't officially together, because of the rich boy status, at least Atobe likes him and that's all that mattered to him. Maybe someday, Atobe will accept him openly.

Eiji nodded. "I guess so, it's just that relationship is really confusing nya… it makes my head hurt thinking about it." he then frowned. _'Nya, I keep on forgetting I'm a girl now… I even started comparing my own love life with them as a boy.'_

"Ne, Ei-chan, do you have someone you like?" Gakuto asked as he then sat at chair Jirou previously sat on and then gestured the two to do his hair next. "I like Yuushi, and Jirou likes Atobe, how about you?"

Jirou walked up behind Gakuto with red extension and started working. "Yeah! Tell us Ei-chan!"

Blushing again, Eiji rummaged through a small pouch bag for hair clips. "I… nya… I'm not sure…" he stuttered as he pulled out a cute blue hair pin that would match Gakuto's clothes.

"You're not sure?"

"Nya, it's hard. I don't know if I like him. It's just that lately, I began to be conscious about him, I kept on staring at him while they are practicing or when we're in class. Maybe it's because my sisters keep on teasing me about him. I don't know." Eiji pouted as he walked to where the two were and started fixing Gakuto's bangs to place the clip. "I can't even hug him eveyday like I used to, and I can feel that he already noticed it. He's a tensai after all. Nya.."

"SO it's Fuji!" Gakuto exclaimed while Jirou jumped in happiness.

Eiji just nodded, a little embarrassed but somehow he felt that a heavy weight was lifted from him. Talking about what you feel really helps a lot and he's glad to earn two new best friends.

"Wah! That's so cute! Ei-chan has a crush on Fuji!" Jirou yelled excitedly, again jumping up and down.

"Nya! I said I don't know yet!" Eiji deepens his pout. "Plus, I don't know if Fujiko likes me."

"Oi Oi! Jirou! Don't excitedly jump while holding my hair!" Gakuto said, but he was giggling a bit so Jirou didn't stop at all. "You know, this feels like we're all girls in a sleep over. We're talking about boys. Ah, I didn't mean that to be in a rude way Ei-chan."

"Don't mind, don't mind." Eiji laughed as he sat back on the couch. Talking with these two was really fun for him. He was glad that he was given a chance to be friends with Gakuto and Jirou. If ever he gets to be a boy again, and he prays he does, he'll have to stop the childish rivalry he has with Gakuto.

After Jirou finished placing the last hair extension on Gakuto, they all grinned at each other before heading out of the door with Gakuto calling Shishido to turn off the lights.

* * *

After receiving the call from Gakuto, Shishido nodded to Choutarou. The said boy then slowly walked towards the switch so no one would see him and turned off the light that was behind the curtains. Of course, this was noticed by three persons, namely Fuji, Oshitari and Inui, but all chose to keep quiet about it.

"Whoa!" Momo gasped loudly. "It's dark!"

"Obviously…" Kaidoh hissed beside him, which, again prompt a fight between the two.

"Kabaji! Get the maids to check if we're having a black out." Atobe instructed to his ever loyal servant.

"Usu." Kabaji then walked towards the door slowly, as he couldn't see a thing before he stopped when a spot light lighted up on the stage showing a very cute redheaded girl in a gold and orange cheer leader uniform.

Eiji was grinning as he fairly saw everyone looking at him. It was dark, but because of his cat like eyes, he could manage to see everyone in this dim light. Ah, he really does love this kind of attention. "Minna! Sorry for waiting!"

Fuji smiled and stared at the girl. The clothes were perfect on her. The skirt was a bit short on her, but not too exposing as it ended midway of her thigh. The top hugged her body and showed all the nice curves she has. It stopped just above her flat stomach. It was very sexy in Fuji's opinion. Eiji wore her long hair down in two pigtails now and it made her look more girly and cute.

Another spot light turned on and showed Gakuto on the right side of Eiji, arms crossed as he leaned back against Eiji but a smile was plastered on his face.

Yuushi blushed a bit as he studied the said boy. Gakuto was sporting a cheerleader uniform just like Eiji but in a different color. It was blue and white. The skirt was really short as it stopped a just few inches below his hip, which showed a lot of his short but beautiful legs. It was very revealing, so he concluded that Gakuto purposely wore the skirt shorter to show his legs which they both know was his weakness. The effeminate boy looked more of a girl now with long straight hair that he assumed were hair extensions. The said boy in skirt winked at him. Oshitari smirked as he shook his head; Gakuto was directly flirting with him.

"We'll be doing a couple of songs." Gakuto tilted his head playfully.

The last spotlight lit up. Jirou was standing beneath it looking really cute. A blush can be evidently seen on his face as he felt a little embarrassed but still excited about their look. He then giggled bit when he saw Atobe.

Atobe's jaw dropped as he saw Jirou appeared on the stage on Kikumaru's left side. He expected them to wear girls' clothes, but he didn't expect it to be… too sexy. When he saw Kikumaru and Gakuto appeared, he prepared himself to see Jirou to look like them, but despite all that, he was still surprised to see the cute boy in a cheerleader uniform. It was purple and gray and has the same design and pattern as the two and fitted perfectly on Jirou who apparently has long orange wavy hair now. It was more modest than what Gakuto was wearing, but it suited the orange haired boy. The boy then waved at him which made him blush before he waved back with a smile, his composure back inline.

"Everyone please enjoy our performance!" Jirou then leaned on Eijis side just like Gakuto.

Everyone in the room clapped.

"Jirou-tan!" the oranged haired yelled his name cutely as he pumped his left hand in the air while the other was on his waist.

"Gaku-chi!" Gakuto blew a kiss to everyone in the room then winked again.

"And Ei-chan!" The girl cart-wheeled backwards and stopped just behind the two. The three then posed.

Everyone started cheering at them. Both tensai were pleased, Oishi fainted, Inui rapidly writing on his notebook, Atobe covered half of his face as he felt his blush deepen, Ryoma lowered his hat (again), Kawamura worriedly tended to their fainted Fuku-taichou, Hiyoshi averted his eyes as he blush and Kabaji just stood there, expressionless.

"Okashi girls, Start!" The three yelled as Shishido pressed start on the player.

The lights turned into different colors as the music started. The three started singing and dancing, sharing lyrics with each verses then singing together at choruses. Everyone was having a good time singing with them. They were a great together, Gakuto and Eiji doing flips and acrobats with precise timing with the music while Jirou had the most singing parts and surprisingly have the best voice among the three of them.

As the first song ended and lights on the whole room turned on again, the two Hyoutei stepped down and went back stage with the silver pair. Eiji walked towards the middle. "Nya, that was fun." He then giggled. "Now the next one is actually the original performance that I was gonna do, so Gaku-chi and Jirou-tan would rest for a while. It's not exactly an idol song like what we did earlier, nya. It's a cheer song for the Seigaku team that's why I wanted to do it while you guys were playing. I've done this before in a match against Jyousei Shounan with two first year girls, but I don't know if you guys will remember it." Eiji scratched the back of his head as he saw the confusion on the faces of his team mates. "I've added a few more lyrics to it, so please enjoy. Oh, and no offence to Hyoutei team." Eiji bowed to Atobe. "It was originally for Seigaku so I hope you won't feel bad nya."

"None taken, now on with your performance." Atobe smiled at the girl.

"Sankyuu." Eiji then face the Seigaku Regulars with a sad smile. "Try to remember nya." He then suddenly grinned, making everyone confused. "Sing with me!" And the music started.

_"S-E-I-G-A-K-U"_ Eiji yelled every letter while the rest of the Seigaku team repeated it, a bait awkwardly.

Eiji then ran around the room holding the mic as everyone clapped in time with the music. He then stopped by Inui's side, who was standing and scribing data, and started singing.

"_akiremenaide KEEP ON DREAMING__  
shinjite ireba kekka ha ALL RIGHT__  
IME-JI toori BE MYSELF__  
IKETErun janain desu ka?__"_

Eiji sat beside Momo who was beside of Inui. The said boy grinned at him.

_"yumemi ga chitemo shouganai_

_matteru dake ja LUCK ha konai__  
mitsuketai MONO ga areba__  
tsukami toreba iin janai?__"_

"_sou kokoro kara"_ He then went to Kaidoh who was in a corner of the room and pulled him towards the others while singing.

"_tsuyoku sakebou"_ Eiji then started walking back to the stage, passing by Kawamura and high fived with him.

He then pointed the mic towards Inui who muttered "one two three go…" like it was a natural thing to do for him.

Then whole Seigaku Regulars started singing with him while doing hand movements like they've seen it before.

"_S-E-I-G-A-K-U__ CAN YOU SAY HEY__  
seigaku HEY seigaku LET'S GO__  
__S-E-I-G-A-K-U _CAN DO HEY_  
ARE YOU READY? seigaku LET'S GO__  
__S-E-I-G-A-K-U _CAN YOU SAY HEY_  
seigaku HEY seigaku LET'S GO__  
__S-E-I-G-A-K-U _CAN DO HEY_  
seigaku, seigaku__"_

The team looked at each other then at the girl who started singing the next verse.

"hashiri tsudukero KEEP ON TRYING

_fuan gattecha hajimaeri ha nai__  
kotae nanka ha hitsuyou nai__  
ima ga koko ni aru dake sa"_

Eiji smiled at everyone, he then looked at Gakuto and Jirou who were behind the curtain on his left side. Both gave him a thumbs up.

"sou kokoro kara, tsuyoku sakebou"

"One, two, three, go…" Kaidoh smiled at his senpai as he counted, timing it as what Inui did earlier. He felt like he sang this song before.

"_S-E-I-G-A-K-U__ CAN YOU SAY HEY_

_seigaku HEY seigaku LET'S GO__  
____S-E-I-G-A-K-U_ CAN DO HEY_  
ARE YOU READY? seigaku LET'S GO __  
__S-E-I-G-A-K-U _CAN YOU SAY HEY_  
seigaku HEY seigaku LET'S GO__  
__S-E-I-G-A-K-U _CAN DO HEY_  
seigaku"_

Gakuto then popped beside Eiji holding an Electric guitar and played the guitar solo of the song. He grinned at his friend before going back where Jirou was after the solo. Jirou was jumping, hyper as usual, enjoying the cheer song.

_" __S-E-I-G-A-K-U__"_ Eiji jumped up and down as he yelled again each letter with everyone in his team.

_" __S-E-I-G-A-K-U _CAN YOU SAY HEY

_seigaku HEY seigaku LET'S GO  
__S-E-I-G-A-K-U _CAN DO HEY_  
ARE YOU READY? seigaku LET'S GO__  
__S-E-I-G-A-K-U _CAN YOU SAY HEY_  
seigaku HEY seigaku LET'S GO__  
__S-E-I-G-A-K-U _CAN DO HEY_  
seigaku seigaku__"_

Everyone started singing, even Hyoutei, who were caught up with the song sang a little bit. Everyone had a smile of their faces.

_" __S-E-I-G-A-K-U _CAN YOU SAY HEY_  
seigaku HEY seigaku LET'S GO__  
__S-E-I-G-A-K-U _CAN DO HEY_  
ARE YOU READY? seigaku LET'S GO__  
seigaku LET'S GO__  
seigaku LET'S GO"_

Eiji grinned as the music stopped. He looked at his team mates and saw them smiling too.

"I kind of remember that song." Kawamura said. "But somehow, the memories are blurry. I remember the two girls who likes Echizen started doing it, then it gets blurry. But I know the rest of the club members doing the same, and a certain regular. I can't remember who though."

The rest nodded, feeling the same situation. "Was Kikumaru-senpai there?" Momo asked. "I remember someone with red hair though, but I can't remember the person's face. Was that her?"

"Same here." Oishi said, he recovered from fainting midway of the first song but he still felt light headed for some reason. "It feels like we forgot something important."

"Mada Mada dane…" Echizen continued drinking his ponta.

"ii-data..."

"Fsssh..."

Fuji looked at Eiji and saw pure happiness on the girl's face despite a little struggle in breathing. "Saa, are you ok Eiji? You seem tired."

"I'm ok Fujiko." He beamed at the tensai. "Better than ever. Just a little tired, so while I'm resting, I want you all to welcome back Gaku-chi and Jirou-tan with their dance number!" Eiji enthusiastically introduce the two then went back on the stage. Eiji walked towards where Shishido was and sat at the chair beside him.

"Nice work." Shishido said as he started playing the music that his team mates were going to dance. Eiji just smiled back at the boy.

The beat of the music was catchy and the two clapped their hands above their head indicating that everyone should do so too before they started dancing.(2) Both were really good and smooth with their movements. Gakuto was grinning while he dances and Jirou was really enjoying it. At first, they were a bit skeptical in doing this dance routine they came up with since they were wearing skirts but since Eiji forced them to wear cycling clothes, because she said it was easier to move that way and it won't look bad at all, the two had managed to dance better.

While everyone was enjoying watching the two dance, Fuji stood up and quietly walked towards the backstage where Eiji was. He saw the girl sitting between the silver pair. She was busy conversing with the two; a smile was plastered on her face. She looked fine, just a bit tired. Fuji smiled, he was worried for nothing. He then placed a bottle of water with Eiji's name on it on a table behind the girl and walked back to his sit to watch the rest of their performance.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Angel:** Wah, finished. So how was it? I wanted to find a song for their first performance, I did found one, but sadly I couldn't convey in words the dance moves. . I don't know how to describe them. This is the longest chapter yet. Was it too cheesy?

The song I used is Keep on dreaming by Caps to Bin. (^_^)v

**Notes:**

(1) I was referring to Princess Princess. . this chapter was pretty much inspired by that Anime. Can you guess who is Yuushiro, Touru and Mikoto among the three? XD It's pretty much obvious.

(2) The dance that Gakuto and Jirou did is the same as what they did in Dream live 3rd. I really wanted to include it since it was really really good! There is a link below if you want to watch it. Just replace the (dot) with a real dot. You know what I mean. XD It's a dance off between Gakuto and Jirou against Fuji and Eiji. Warning: Don't look at Aiba(Fuji) because you won't notice Adachin(Eiji) if you do. XD

_Okashi _- as far as I know it translate into Candy. XD Yep, they are called Candy girls because of their hair. . don't ask why. I decided on it randomly.

_-tan and –chi_ - It's a variation of –chan. Though feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. ^^Eiji and the two just use these honorifics for the performance, just so you know, to avoid confusion.

**Review please! 3 **

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=hPT0wiwNm-g


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

**Angel:** Glad that you guys liked the last chapter. ^^ I got a hard time looking for the perfect song for this chapter.

I also made a one-shot fic called **Nothing Matters**, though it's a sad fic, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one.

I really want to put the song Gather, but I need Akaya, Sanada and Sengku for that. X.x and sadly I can't just randomly pop them out of nowhere. But despite that, I remembered a really good song. So that's the song I used. Enjoy, ^^

Warning: Poking, foul languages from Gakuto , a little sappy and dramatic. More Dirty pair drama.

* * *

**-'Changes'-**

**When he faces his feelings as a she**

* * *

Eiji watched intently as Gakuto and Jirou dance on the stage, their performance was nearly ending. This was it. Through this last song, he should have at least sort out his feelings. He bit his lower lip, showing that he really was nervous. Getting up from his sit between the silver pair, he walked to the back portion to calm his nerves. As he approached the table behind where he sat previously, he saw a bottle of water with his name on it. "Nya?" He picked up the bottle and smiled. "Might have been from Oishi. He worry too much." He opened it and drank the whole bottle. He felt himself relax. Then he heard Gakuto's voice from the speakers.

"Thank you for being such a beautiful crowd." The Hyoutei and Seigaku team laughed and whistled. "Yes, Yes, I know, both Jirou-chan and I are too damn sexy, so get a hold of yourselves." Eiji could picture his friend grinning. "For the last performance, our beloved Ei-chan has a song she wants to sing with someone. Ei-chan! Please come up stage." Gakuto yelled.

Eiji took a deep breath before walking back towards the stage where Gakuto and Jirou was. He smiled at the audiences as they clapped.

"Ei-chan is really thankful to this person!" Jirou jumped and hugged Eiji. "She said that if it wasn't for that person, she would be here with us today, right Ei-chan?"

The redhead just nervously nodded. He felt Gakuto nudged him on his right side. "Ano… nya Fujiko will you sing with me?" He said smiling at the brunette who was a bit shocked that he was the one. "If it wasn't because of Fujiko, I wouldn't be friends with the rest here. Since I had that little accident a week ago, with my memories being all jumbled up nya.." Eiji felt a little guilty lying about his memories. "You listened to all my ramblings, you let me join with the rest of the Seigaku team, and now I'm even friends with Gaku-chan and Jirou-chan."

"Eiji…" Fuji smiled at the girl. "Though this is far from what I expected, but sure, I'll sing with you. What's the name of the song that we're going to singing?"

"Umm… It's called Just Good Friends…" Eiji scratched the back of his head. "Because you know, you're a really ummm… good friend to me." He felt like smacking himself as he said that. Good friend? It was more than that, that's why Gakuto and Jirou bugged him to do this, to sort out his true feelings.

Fuji could have lived with it if there wasn't the word 'just' before that, but he decided that it didn't matter at all. "I think that's a good song Eiji." He said as he went towards the stage.

Gakuto and Jirou went down and sat with their team mates, Gakuto sat on Oshitari's lap.

"Nee… Gakuto, what does she means when she said that her memories are all, ya'know, jumbled up?" Oshitari said as Gakuto wrapped his arms around hsi neck, purring. Great. It was hard to ignore when he was just watching, but now the red head was sitting on him.

Gakuto pouted. "I sat on your lap looking like a cute cheerleader and this is the first question I get?" He slowly lowered his face closely to the face of the guy he loves.

"Gakuto, just answer the question." Oshitari pushed up his now dimmed glasses, to gain a bit distance between them. He decided not to give in to Gakuto's flirting, though it was pretty effective, he'll never admit or show it though. He usually goes and ride with Gakuto's flirting before, but recently he felt that he was slowly giving in and he didn't like it. He was straight damn it.

"She said she has partial amnesia. A ball hit her on the head more than a week ago and well, she lost some of her memories." The red head explained as he untangled himself from Oshitari and instead just sat beside him, feeling disappointed that despite looking cute, Yuushi will never look at him.

"Ah, I see…" Oshitari nooded before turning back to the pair on the stage who were talking about sharing lyrics.

Jirou looked at the two beside him and sighed. He was sad for his friend who was struggling to get the attention of the person he loves. He was luckier that Atobe likes him, and that made him feel more sad to know that his friend was having a hard time while everything was easy to him. Snuggling up on Atobe's side, he closed his eyes just as the music stared with Eiji singing the first verse.

The music was up beat and catchy, Eiji was smiling as he sang the first few notes looking at Fuji. He felt himself relax as he sang.

"_Kimazui toki desae aitsu nara kou iutte  
Wakacchau sonna kankei desu. maa kusareentte yatsu desu"_

Fuji smiled back at the girl with his eyes open, showing the glittering blue eyes that was full of happiness, as he sang his part.

"_Ochoushimono datte minna wa iu keredo  
Sewazuki dashi mame nande shikkari mono nandesu"_

Eiji faced the audiences and saw his friends smiling at them. He saw Oishi nodding at him, encouraging him to sing more. He grinned and waved at the boy who sank back in his seat, blushing a little.

"_Koko dake no hanashi desu .  
KAUNTA no POOZU wa kagami no mae de renshuu shiterundesu"_

Eiji faced again Fuji as they sang the Chorus together, enjoying every bit of it.

"_Hey Hey kakeyotte High Five kimetara  
Nande mo dekichau youna kigashiteru Yeah Yeah  
Tokubetsu ja nai no ga ii GUTAGUTA na kankei  
We're Just Good Friends"_

Fuji held out his hand towards Eiji, who shyly took it. He guided the girl to sit down beside him at the edge of the stage, swinging their feet as they sang. The crowd cheered loudly, some were even whistling at them. Oishi felt both sad and anxious watching the two, yet he also felt happy as Eiji smiled.

"_Warui koto wo osorete CHANSU wo minogashitari  
Mitame yori mo shinchou na ichimen mo arundesu"_

Eiji squeezed Fuji's hand as he sang. He felt his heart would burst any minute, but he still kept his smile intact. He looked at Gakuto, his friend wasn't even looking at him, he was scowling in between Jirou, who was snuggled up beside Atobe, and Oshitari. Looks like he was alone with this now.

"_Mukuchi na youdeite igai ni oshaberi nandesu  
Ato MEERU no henji ga itsumo dare yorimo hayaindesu"_

Fuji felt the girl's tension and worriedly look at her. He squeezed back to let her know that he was just right there beside her, supporting her.

"_Koko dake no hanashi desu  
Soto hane no kakudo de sono hi no choushi ga kimaru rashiindesu"_

Eiji looked at Fuji again; he saw his beautiful blue eyes, staring at him. He could see a lot of emotions behind it. He grinned at the boy, feeling the heaviness in his heart lifted. Nothing will go wrong if it was Fuji. He can now finally accept it. He likes, no, loves the tensai sitting beside him. He stood up, letting go of the boy's hand and glomped Fuji before jumping and singing the chorus with the surprised tensai, who also stood up to sing properly.

"_Hey Hey JANPU shite High Five kimetara  
Kiseki mo okoserutte kigashiteru Yeah Yeah  
Chinmoku ga kaiwa ni naru TSUUKAA na kankei  
We're Just Good Friends"_

Fuji shook his head staring at the bouncy girl. He concluded that the nervousness that the girl felt was now gone and was just now enjoying singing the song.

"_Ichido dake futari kenka moshimashita  
Demo akkenaku futsuka de nakanaori  
Iji wo haru POINTO mo  
Nitamono doushi dane"_

Eiji jumped and gestured everyone to stand up and jump like him to enjoy the music more. He looked back again to Gakuto who was now finally looking at him. He nodded at the boy who then grinned in return before shaking Jirou and whispered something to him. This made the sleepy boy jump up and pulled Gakuto to ran and hugged Eiji.

"_Hey Hey kakeyotte High Five kimetara  
Nande mo dekichau youna kigashiteru Yeah Yeah  
Tokubetsu ja nai no ga ii GUTAGUTA na kankei  
We're Just Good Friends"_

As the song ended, Fuji chuckled seeing the three tangled up, hugging each other, the three of them laughing. He decided that the three were probably understanding something he and the rest won't understand at all.

"Saa, Eiji that was fun. I would really love to do that again." Fuji smiled with his usual smile. Eiji just grinned at the boy shyly, both Jirou and Gakuto poking her sides..

Oishi nodded and clapped. "That was great Eiji, Fuji."

"Sankyuu Oishi!" Eiji jumped from Gakuto and Jirou's hug and landed beside Oishi. He hugged the boy. "I was really nervous nya! But I'm happy I had the chance to do this with Gaku-chan and Jirou-chan. And of course with Fujiko!"

Oishi patted the red head chucking.

"You were really great Kikumaru-senpai! Really great!" Momo said, popping behind them. "I want to do that too!"

"Saa…" Fuji grinned as he walked center stage. "You really want to sing Momo?"

Momo felt shivers ran down his spine as he looked up to his senpai, he nodded slowly afraid to get on the tensai's bad side.

"hmm.. I guess we have no choice then, right Fuji?" Oshitari stood up from his seat and went up the stage beside Fuji. "You see, Fuji and I decided that our contest would be a Sing and Dance competition." He smirked.

"Oshitari," Fuji shook his head. "It's not just a sing and dance, since it will have a personal touch." He said while mirroring Oshitari's smirk.

Everyone in the room fell silent.

"Of course, as said earlier, the losers will drink Inui's new juice." Fuji gestured towards Inui who suddenly was holding a pitcher of his juice. "Maa, maybe I should participate too."

"Ahh, Fuji, I know how much you would like to drink that fabulous juice, but we'll be judging remember?"

Everyone felt scared as they listen to the two tensai. Gakuto then raised his hand. "Are we included?"

"Sadly, your ain't included Gakuto, same as with Jirou, Eiko-han, Shishidou and Choutarou." Oshitari explained. "You all already took part in a performance, one way or another." He turned and looked at the silver pair behind the curtain, both face had a relief expression. "We want you to join us in judging the rest."

"Ah, Ore-sama thinks this is interesting." Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama will give out a price to the winner. Ore-sama thinks that a full accommodation in a five star hotel would be enough as a price, right Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Fuji nodded at Atobe. "Why thank you Atobe. That was very generous of yours." He then faced the rest of the audiences; he forced himself not to wince when he saw Eiji was still hugging Oishi. "Now, how about we draw lots to see who will go first?"

* * *

Eiji sighed contently as he sat down beside Gakuto and Jirou. Everyone was busy preparing songs for the competition so the three of them retreated back into the next room to talk privately.

"That sucks!" Gakuto yelled and pouted. "I mean we did really great! But damn that Yuushi! He didn't even spare a glance at me. He only looked at me when I appeared on stage, and It was too dark to see if he had any reaction seeing me in this clothes." He bitchly complained throwing his hands in the air. "I even sat really sexily on his lap! But he just shrugged me off!"

"Now, now Gaku-chan. Relax nya." Eiji tried to calm his friend.

"But it really sucks, I know he don't like me the way I like him. But he could at least say something about how I look. Like I was cute or something. I hate wearing clothes like this, but I did it for him damn it!" Gakuto then stood up cupped his hands on his mouth. "SCREW YOU YUUSHI!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Luckily the rooms were sound proof and the yell didn't reach the person it was intended for.

"Gaku-chaaann…" Jirou pouted, covering his ears. "That hurts. And I'm sure Yuushi liked your look. I caught him looking at you all the timewhen you weren't looking at him"

"Really?" Gakuto grabbed his friend and shook him violently. "You're not just saying that right?"

Jirou just nodded smiling at his friend. "I'm sure he just don't want you to know that he's looking."

Gakuto jump in happiness. "Yosha! Slowly Yuushi you'll fall for my sexyness!" He laughed loudly as he dances happily.

Eiji giggled as he watched Gakuto. "Despite the foul mouth, he's really cute when he's happy." He said absentmindedly.

The red head that was jumping and dancing blushed, he stopped moving and looked at Eiji. "You know Ei-chan, you shouldn't say that to a boy, it's like you're saying you're interested in him, romantically." He joked lightly, but the blush still apparent on his face.

"Nya… I, it's just that you were really cute Gaku-chan." Eiji pouted. "Is that bad to say?"

"No… it's just that. Urgg! Ei-chan, don't call me cute!" Gakuto blushed harder as he couldn't explain his train of logic in things.

Jirou laughed. "Gaku-chan has a crush on Ei-chan!" He teased as he poke the boy. "You have a crush on Ei-chan!"

"I do not! Jirou don't assume things!"

Eiji giggled. He knew that it wasn't true, but it was fun to tease Gakuto. "Aww, little Gaku-chan likes me? Hmm… Maybe I should skip on Fujiko and instead go with you? After all your so cute nya!" He said as he glomped the smaller boy.

"Let go of me! Damn it!" But the girl just hugged him tightly that he couldn't breathe properly. For a girl, she was really strong, or maybe he was just really small, either way, the only thing he thought to be the solution to make this girl let go of him was just to give in to them and lie. "Fine! I like you Ei-chan!"

Just then as Gakuto yelled, the door opened, revealing the blue haired tensai, the expression on his face was unreadable . A heavy silent fell on all of them before Jirou laughed loudly, rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. "Gaku-chan is so screwed!"

Eiji let go of Gakuto and smiled awkwardly at the boy who just entered the room. "Nya… Oshitari. We we're umm… just playing around." He could feel Gakuto glaring at him.

"Ano Yuushi-" Gakuto started before being cut off.

"What you do on your free time doesn't concern me Gakuto…" Oshitari raised a brow as he looked at Gakuto then turned to Eiji. "Anyway, I just came to tell you all that everyone's pretty much done with their songs, and Atobe said we'll eat first before continuing with the contest." Oshitari delivered the message in a straight face. Not showing any emotion or care.

Jiroh gasped quietly before lowering his head.

"Ah, Sankyuu Oshitari. We'll be out in a minute." Eiji replied looking at Gakuto who he felt was nearly crying. Never in his life did he felt the strong urge to punch someone just like now.

Oshitari just nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Gaku-chan…" Eiji placed a hand on the boy's shoulder before he was hugged by the small boy.

"See! Yuushi doesn't care at all! I was right!" Gakuto cried. "He didn't even let me say that it was all a lie, and he freakin knows that I love him. How can he just shrugged it off! He.. he's such a bastard! I hate him!" He cried harder as he hugged the girl tightly.

"Gomen Gaku-chan…" Jirou sat up, feeling that everything was his fault. He also felt like crying. "If I didn't…" He then finally started sobbing.

"Jirou-chan, don't cry too!" Eiji protested while trying to calm the shorter boy in his arms. "It will make Gaku-chan cry more." He said, but deep inside, he was really sad too for his friend. He wanted to be strong to comfort the boy.

"But… but Ei-chan! It's my entire fault! I even laughed when Yuushi came in! I thought it was funny!" He sniffed. "But... But Yuushi was really mean to Gaku-chan. If Kei-chan was like that to me, I don't know if I can take it!"

Eiji sat down with Gakuto and then pulled Jirou to him. These two, despite their carefree and open personality has a lot of insecurities inside. They were both in love with a guy, and it gave them a lot of heart ache. Jirou may be in a better situation than Gakuto, but he has the same insecurities the latter was feeling. It was the what-if feeling. Eiji felt scared. He also felt like crying. What if Fuji doesn't like him back? What if he suddenly turns back into a boy, will Fuji feel disgusted with him because he fell in love with him? Will Fuji treat him just like that? He hugged the two tightly as they all cry silently.

* * *

Oshitari walked back to the entertainment room feeling like he's been crushed. He sighed as he sat down on the sofa beside Fuji. He felt his head ache really bad.

Fuji was busy with managing the line up, while thinking of many ways to make this contest more interesting. He glanced to his side and saw Oshitari's troubled look. "Everything alright Oshitari?"

"Yeah, just a head ache." The blue haired tensai nodded. "The idol group back inside said they'll be out in a minute."

Fuji nodded back at Oshitari. "Well I think we should start. Taka-san's being really ummm.. how do I say this, too energetic to sit down." He pointed to the stage where Taka-san was holding his racket in burning mode, building what seems like a festival shrine.

"Why is he building a shrine?"

"Saa, who knows?" Fuji just smiled, standing up to walk towards the stage, he placed a hand on Kawamura;s shoulder. "Taka-san, I'll be starting now."

"GREAT-O!" The power player yelled. "BURNING-"

Fuji took the racket and placed it on a near by table, he just smiled as the boy turned from ranging to shy.

"Anou.. Fuji…"

The tensai motioned for him to sit with the rest before proceeding to the mic. "I hope every one's prepared with their songs. We'll be eating first before continuing with our activity." He announced as the three candy-colored haired enter the room.

Eiji and Jirou were walking on both sides of Gakuto who has a rally dangerous expression on his face. He was muttering about different ways to kill a certain person.

Atobe stood up and snapped his fingers to gain everyone's attention. "As Fuji said, we all shall dine. My maids have prepared an exquisite dinner in the dinning room." He then lead everyone out towards the dining area.

* * *

Everyone in the dining room was shocked. Not because of how large and expensive the room was, everyone expected it since it was Atobe's mansion. It was because when they were sitting, Gakuto opted to sit with the Seigaku team, more so, beside Eiji, far away from his doubles parter who was on the other side of the table.

"Mukahi-senpai…"Choutarou looked at his small upper class man. "Aren't you gonna sit with us?"

"Let him sit anywhere he likes." Oshitari plainly said as he sat down beside Atobe who just nodded.

Jirou frowned, he expected this would happen. Gakuto was bitchy when it comes to things like this. He can't call himself his best friend for years if he didn't know how painful Gakuto was feeling right now.

"Senpai..."

"No." Gakuto said flatly. "I'm sitting with Ei-chan. Because I like her."

This earned gasp from everyone. Inui started writing again on a brand new note book. Too much data in one day. Fuji stared at the red head. Was he wrong to assume that this small guy wouldn't fall in love with Eiji?

"Gakuto! I thought you like-" Before Shishido could continue, the red head glared at him murderously.

"No. I like Ei-chan! She's better than any of you!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Gaku-chan."Eiji looked at his friend who was throwing a tantrum. This was so not good. "Nya…" He looked at Fuji who was glaring at the Hyoutei regular. Really bad. He knows how bad Fuji's over-protectiveness when it comes to his team mates.

"Mukahi-kun…" Fuji started as he placed a hand on Gakuto's back chair. "What do you mean when you-"

"Is it wrong to sit with her? She's fucking nicer than any one of you! Maybe not like Choutarou, but still a lot better than someone!" Yuushi slightly winced at that but didn't even move to defend himself.

Jirou then stood up screaming, everyone turned their heads to him, except for Gakuto who was looking at the plate in front of him. "I can't take this anymore!" He was crying again, he was crying for his friend who was now bottling up all the pain he has.

"Jirou." Atobe patted the boy before glaring at Gakuto. "Gakuto, apologize to Jirou now!" He yelled but he felt Jirou tugged on him, shaking his head, like saying it wasn't Gakuto's fault. "But Jirou…"

"No Kei-chan… I understand Gaku-chan." He sniffed as he buried his face on Atobe's chest. "I understand the pain."

"I.. don't understand Jirou." Atobe hugged the boy, comforting him.

Eiji sighed and stood up. "Everything's messed up now nya." He then again looked at Fuji. "Please try to understand nya…" He then placed a kiss on Fuji's cheek before dragging the grumbling Gakuto, who was on the verge of crying again, out of the dining room, but not before glancing at Jirou who just nodded at them.

"I thought Gakuto-senpai was gay?" Hiyoshi, finally, for the first time in the day spoke up his confusion.

"He's bi." Ryoma answered as he sat beside the other boy. "And I'm starving. So are we all gonna gape at the two who just left or are we gonna eat?"

Oishi shook his head. A small pang of hurt in his chest made him frown. He looked at the tensai who was still a bit dazed looking at the direction where the red-headed girl left. He just lost a match against something he didn't fought for.

Oshitari felt really sick. He didn't know what he should feel right now. He wanted to cry like what Jirou was doing now. He wanted to scream the frustration like Gakuto. But that wasn't his style. He was supposed to be cool and collected. He sighed, so much for having an interesting day, everything was ruined.

* * *

Eiji slammed the door closed and sighed heavily. "Gaku-chan! What was that all about! You're just making things harder nya!" He scolded the boy.

"I don't care! I hate Yuushi!" Gakuto yelled back, fighting back the tears.

"But you didn't have to act like that!" Eiji pouted and shook his friend. "Now Fuji thinks we're in a relationship since I dragged you here!"

"No he won't." the smaller boy retorted back.

"Yes he will! You just told everyone you like me, which is so not true nya!"

"No he won't, you kissed him remember?" Gakuto felt a little better as he tease his friend.

Eiji blushed. He was as red as his hair as he remembered he kissed Fuji. "It..It was only on the cheeks! And don't change the subject!"

"I didn't, you did stupid." He then slumped down on the floor and hugged his knees, burring his face on them.

"Nya." Eiji sat beside the boy and patted his head lightly. "You really do love him that much huh?"

"NO, fucking I hate him."

Eiji just smiled. "Everything will be fine Gaku-chan. If Yuushi doesn't love you back, you can always find somebody else to love."

"I can't… I tried." Eiji could hear sobs coming from the teen beside him. "I always knew this would happen..."

"You can and you will. And if you don't, then Jirou-chan and I will take care of you forever."

Gakuto looked up at the girl and saw her grinning."You wish! I'm rich remember. I have lots of maid to take care of me." He snorted.

"Then you'll take care of me!" Eiji giggled. "You have to take responsibility you know. You just declared to everyone that you like me."

Gakuto blushed and buried his face again on his knees. "Stupid. You know that it wasn't true."

"I know." He replied as he poked his friend before looking up at the ceiling wondering what would happen between him and Fuji now that he pretty much expressed his real feelings by kissing the boy. Relationships are really confusing.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Angel:** Sorry for the drama. X.x I wanted Eiji to learn a lot of things when it comes to dealing with emotions and relationships since he just realized his real feelings. Plus I want to add Gakuto's bitchy side and Jirou's soft side. Is it bad? I feel guilty for making them cry. Sorry if it's a bit OOC.

The song was Just Good Friends by Fuji Syuusuke and Kikumaru Eiji, from Fuji's album Serendipity. I don't know the exact translation of the song, so if anyone knows please tell me. All I know is that it's about their friendship. Thank you.

**Read and Review please. ^^ **honestly tell if it was written poorly ok. Criticism are highly accepted.


	8. Chapter 8: Remembering

Angel: Sorry for not updating fast. I've been busy with my college enrollment for the next semester. Also, I've been drawing something. When I'm done with it, I'll let you guys know what it is. It's a surprise. ^_^

I've been reading a lot of doujins lately, and as much as I love Dirty pair, Hiyoshi is just too cute. XD So he'll have lots of screen time here in this chapter with Gakuto. And no! This fic is not turning into a Dirty pair fic. XD It's still a Dream Pair fic. I'm just getting a bit side tracked, but Eiji and Fuji's relationship are progressing so don't start thinking this is a Dirty pair fic. XD

Thank you to tenipurifanmiso. Your idea gravely inspired me in this chapter.

* * *

**-'Changes'-**

When someone remembers him

* * *

Fuji stared at the door, gaping at what had transpired earlier. He was mad at Gakuto for being selfish and throwing a tantrum that none of them understand, well not all of them. Apparently, Eiji and Jirou understood the guy, which made him even more irritated. The small acrobat kept yelling about liking Eiji which really ticked him off. Was that really true? Could have he overlooked Gakuto as a rival? But all those we're just the side dish. The main even that he couldn't get off his mind was when Eiji kissed him. Well, just on the cheeks, but it made a huge difference. It made him see clearly. As Eiji's lips touched his skin, every memory of the red headed boy that was blurry and forgotten up until now came crashing to him. He remembered everything, the smiles, the hugs, their constant laughs, everything about Eiji Kikumaru up until the day a week ago where he collapse and everything changed. There never was an Eiko, it was always Eiji. His Eiji. He may not fully understand what happened, why was Eiji turned into a girl and why none of them couldn't remember him, but one thing was clear to him now, he loves his best friend.

"Eiji…" He muttered while still staring at the door. "Sorry for not remembering." A bittersweet smile crept on his face as he looked away from the door and sat beside Kawamura and Oishi. He will have to have some time alone with Eiji later.

Everyone was quietly eating dinner, no one made any sound or comment regarding Gakuto's outburst. Jirou just sat there as Atobe tried to feed the sad boy, muttering things about loyalty and love.

After a few spoonful of food, Fuji noticed that Oishi hadn't been eating properly. He was just playing around his plate and sighing. "Oishi?"

The fuku-buchou looked up at Fuji. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Despite his jealousy fit over the vice-captain, he was still his friend.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about those two. What if Mukahi-san does something to Eiji?"

Fuji chuckled at the thought. Now that he remembers Eiji properly, he knows that things like that would be next to impossible. Well, they did become friends, but as he observed earlier, the problem was between Gakuto and Oshitari. Eiji was just doing what he usually does, being a good friend.

"Gakuto would never do such a thing."

All heads turned to the one who spoke. He was eating slowly, staring at his food, not minding the look that the others were giving him.

"Saa…What makes you say that Oshitari? Because he's gay? Oh, wait he's bi right?" Fuji smirked at the boy. "And we all heard what he said. He likes Eiji better than anyone. Him being bi doesn't stop him from liking Eiji isn't he?" He said with a slight teasing tone in his voice.

Oshitari groaned as he looked up and stared at Fuji. "You know that wasn't the truth Fuji."

"Oh? Then, what is the truth Oshitari?"

The blue haired tensai just raised a brow at Fuji, showing that he wasn't falling for his trick before going back to eating.

Everyone resumed eating awkwardly after that, with everyone glancing at each other confused. Jirou rolled his eyes at Oshitari, feeling that the boy should just be true to himself.

A sound of a chair sliding, indicating that someone was done eating, made everyone once again looked at the person who caused the sound.

Hiyoshi stood up, he stopped when noticed that everyone was staring at him. "I'm done eating senpai-tachi. I'll just go back to the room. I don't like the atmosphere here."

Atobe nodded and waved his right hand towards the boy, indicating that he was dismissed, not that it was tennis practice.

The second year ignored Atobe and walked out of the dinning hall muttering "Gekokujo."

* * *

Eiji sighed as both him and Gakuto leaned back on the couch behind them. After a few moments of silence, the smaller boy had somehow calmed down and stopped crying. They weren't talking, but they understood each other, so the silence between them was comfortable.

A soft knock on the door jolted them.

"If that's you Yuushi, then fuckin' go away!" Gakuto glared at the door. "Leave me alone!"

"Gaku-chan…" Eiji sighed, shaking his head.

The door creak open, revealing Hiyoshi holding a tray of food. "Gakuto-senpai… I brought you guys' food. I thought that you'd be hungry so I asked one of Atobe-senpai's maids to make this."

Both redheads stood up, with Gakuto immediately running towards the second year. "Thank you Hiyoshi." He grinned at the boy taking the tray. "We were. And sorry about earlier."

Hiyoshi nodded as he walked inside and sat on the couch. Gakuto placed the tray of food on a nearby table and sat down. "Ei-chan, let's eat."

Eiji just smiled before walking towards Gakuto to eat. "Hoi! You have to feed me, its part of the responsibility nya." He teased as he sat beside Gakuto.

The smaller acrobat blushed then threw a napkin on Eiji's face. "Idiot!"

"So it's true?" Hiyoshi suddenly asked. "That you like Kikumaru-san?"

"No!" Gakuto faced Hiyoshi with a pout. His face as red as his hair. "I was just pissed, so I blurted that out. I don't like Ei-chan that way." He poked the girl beside her. "She's too… girly."

"Hey!" Eiji pouted too. "I'm so not girly."

"Uhh... yes you are. You're a girl remember?" Gakuto raised a brow at Eiji like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eiji's pout just deepened, if that was possible. Gakuto just laughed as he ate.

Hiyoshi stared at his senpai, wondering what the boy was thinking at the time. "So, you're still gay senpai?"

Gakuto chocked on his food as he heard Hiyoshi's question.

"Nya! Gaku-chan!" both Eiji and Hiyoshi stood up, panicking beside the red head. "Water!"

Hiyoshi took the water from the tray and held it for Gakuto to drink. "I'm sorry for asking senpai! It's just that I always taught you like Oshitari-senpai." He tried to explain as Gakuto drank the water.

Eiji just tried to himself from laughing, as he looked at Hiyoshi's pained face. Oh, he was worried about Gakuto, but it was just really funny that he couldn't help himself not to laugh.

* * *

After eating, everyone slowly walked back to the entertainment room. No one was in the mood to continue the contest. It just wasn't right to continue, knowing that someone was having problems.

"Oh man, and I really liked the song I made, I really do." Momo complained as he walked beside Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane senpai." Ryoma shook his head as he remembered the song Momo made. The lyrics included repeating _Momo-chan_ over and over again which was cute, but really irritating.

"Fsshh… Baka peach…" Kaidoh hissed, but luckily, Momo didn't hear him or it would break out into a fight again.

"Maybe we should look for them? I'm worried." The ever mother-hen worriedly suggested to the others. "They haven't eaten yet."

"I think that's a good idea." Choutarou nodded. "I'm also worried about Kikumaru-san and Mukahi-senpai. Senpai seemed to be in a really bad mood."

"He's just bitching as usual Choutarou." Shishido irritably replied. "Nothing new."

"That wasn't nice Shishido-senpai."

"Saa, putting that aside. I think Mukahi-kun needs sometime alone. He is obviously facing something none of us know, right Oshitari?" Fuji smirked as he looked at the tensai who scowled.

"How about Eiji?" Oishi again worriedly return the topic at hand, seeing the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Fuji turned back to the Vice-captain. "I'm sure Mukahi-kun will take care of hi-her properly." He smiled as he masked his almost wrong use of words. Remembering Eiji's true self made it hard for him to speak about the guy. He concluded that he shouldn't tell the rest about this first, for it might cause confusion. It was better that they'll remember everything on their own, just like he did. "After all, he likes Eiji right?" he finished as they turned a corner.

* * *

"Again, I'm sorry senpai." Hiyoshi frowned as he asked for forgiveness for the third time.

Gakuto grinned at the boy. "Don't worry about it Hiyoshi. I was just, you know, surprised by you asking if I'm still gay." He laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" He patted Hiyoshi's head as he sat down beside the boy, leaving Eiji on the table who was still busy eating. "And I thought that you're supposed to know that I'm bi."

"Yeah, they were talking about that earlier. About you being bi. I just wanted to know, because I never did know you're bi."

"They were?" Gakuto gasped.

Hiyoshi nodded. "When you were preparing for your performance, a guy from Seigaku, the one with the egg-head-" He stopped midsentence as Eiji burst out laughing. Both Hyoutei regulars just stared at the girl.

"Gomen" Eiji tried to speak through his laughs. "Please continue with your talk. And he's name is Oishi." He held his stomach as he slowly stopped from laughing.

"Right…Gekokujo…" Hiyoshi shook his head. "Anyway, Oishi-san, asked if Kikumaru-san was fine with being alone with two boys. Oshitari-senpai explained that Jirou-senpai is gay and that you're bi. And well, earlier in the dinning room that first year who beat me also said you're bi."

"That Yuushi…" Gakuto puffed his face. "But that's true. But knowing Yuushi, he also said that I'm more attracted to boys right?"

Again, Hiyoshi nodded. "So why did you say that you like Kikumaru-san?"

"It's a long story Hiyoshi."

"Oh come on, tell him nya." Eiji grinned. "Tell him about our love story."

"Shut up Kikumaru." Gakuto glared at the girl, like it was the most natural thing to do, which was freaky since he kind of remembered doing that before.

"Ohh, I'm so scared of Gaku-chan." Eiji faked a scared face, which earned rolling eyes from both of the boys on the couch.

"Just tell me senpai." Hiyoshi sighed as he went back to the topic. "After all I brought you food. I should at least have the right to know."

"Blackmail!" Gakuto shouted while pointing at Hiyoshi. "I can't believe you're blackmailing me! Ei-chan! Don't eat the food it might be poisoned!"

"But Gaku-chan! I'm still hungry!" Eiji said between mouthfuls of food. "Just tell him already."

"Senpai…"

A pout formed on Gakuto's face before sitting back down beside Hiyoshi. "Fine… but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

* * *

"Where is Hiyoshi?" Atobe raised a brow as all of them entered the entertainment room and went to do different things, like playing with the games in the room. "Ore-sama believes that he should be here. He left the dinning room half an hour ago, am I right Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Kei-chan, forget about Hiyoshi…" Jirou pouted as he lay on the couch yawning. "Can you be my pillow?"

Atobe blushed. "Ore-sama is not a pillow Jirou."

"Please…" Jirou begged as he stared lovingly in Atobe's eyes.

"…"

Everyone in the room chucked as Atobe silently sat beside Jirou who happily laid his head on Atobe's lap.

* * *

Hiyoshi listened quietly as Gakuto relay the earlier happenings to him. He was having a mixed feeling of irritation and happiness. He was irritated with his Oshitari, because of how the guy treated Gakuto. He was happy because somehow, his senpai was trusting him to tell him all of this, not that it matters that he pretty much forced him to tell him, but still Gakuto told him and that made him happy.

"I never knew Oshitari-senpai can be that mean."

Gakuto nodded. "He's a real bastard! I'll never play doubles with him again."

"Now, now Gaku-chan" Eiji said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Doubles and personal relationships are two different things nya. And you know you love Oshitari so much that you'll forgive him and play doubles with him again."

"I will not!" Gakuto huffed and crossed his arms.

"But senpai, as I see it. I think Oshitari-senpai was just jealous."

"ha?"

"He's jealous senpai, that's why he's acting like that."

"And why should he be jealous? We're so not dating." Gakuto replied. "And he likes girls remember?"

"I don't know." Hiyoshi shrugged. "I just thought that he is."

"You're imagining things Hiyoshi."

"Then why don't we test it nya!" Eiji suddenly jumped and glomped Gakuto. "Let's see if Oshitari is jealous."

"Ohhh… I like that Ei-chan!" Gakuto squealed at the idea. "I can get back at Yuushi at the same time. So how do we do it?"

"Let's pretend that we're dating now!" Eiji grinned at his idea. "After all you said you liked me."

"I'm ok with that, but Ei-chan, are you sure? What about Fuji?"

"…" Eiji blushed as he remembers the blue eyed tensai.

"See?" Gakuto grinned. "You don't want your beloved Fuji to see you dating me right?"

Eiji nodded as he hid his face on Gakuto's neck, feeling really shy and nervous. He didn't really know how to face Fuji now. He didn't want to complicate anything between them now.

Gakuto laughed a little as he patted the girl's head.

Hiyoshi licked his lips, seeing the two red head in cheer girl uniforms in each other's arms was really… attractive and hot. He tried to look away, feeling the blush creep on his face.

Eiji pulled away from Gakuto after a minute of calming himself. "Then, Hiyoshi should do it!" He proudly announced.

"WHAT!" Hiyoshi looked back at the two with eyes as big as a plate.

"Hmmm… not a bad idea Ei-chan. Hiyoshi should do." Gakuto nodded while still grinning. "I mean, he's the only one left who knows about everything. I can't use Jirou since Atobe might kick me out of Hyoutei if I do that. Hiyoshi's perfect."

"Gakuto-senpai!"

* * *

Eiji slowly turned the door knob. He looked back to see Gakuto nodding to him. Standing beside him was Hiyoshi who was still red. He snickered as he opened the door and entered the room. Prepared for their act.

"Minna! Gomen." He grinned as everyone turned their heads to see him.

"Eiji!" Oishi was the first to walk up to him as Gakuto and Hiyoshi walked in the room hand in hand which made everyone gasped and stare at the two. Perfect.

"Gomen for the scene that happened at the dinning room Oishi." Eiji grinned. "Gaku-chan was just pissed because Hiyoshi was ignoring him earlier, I had to comfort him. But they made up now, nya." He said perfectly, just like how he practiced it earlier.

Gakuto nodded and hugged Hiyoshi's arm who just stiffened. "Sorry if I acted that way." He said sweetly; well a little too sweetly for Hiyoshi's liking. "It's because Hiyoshi and I are dating, it was supposed to be a secret since Hiyoshi is shy. But I couldn't help it. I feel so ignored earlier, so I tried making him jealous."

"Yeah, you were really bitchy." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Shishido-senpai, that was rude."

"It's fine Choutarou." Gakuto beamed at the second year. "I'm just glad that Hiyoshi and I can be open now." He kissed the younger boy on the cheek. They rehearsed that part fifteen times, and Gakuto would always giggle at Hiyoshi's reaction.

If it was possible, Hiyoshi blushed in an even deeper shade of red. "Uh... yeah. Sorry about that." He tried to calm himself as he reminded himself that he was just helping his senpai, despite being 'molested'. Maybe he was wrong when he felt happy earlier about Gakuto trusting him. He pushed the thoughts out of his head, we were doing a good deed, and that was all that matters now.

Jirou raised a brow at Gakuto who just mouthed that they'll talk about it later. He nodded before snuggling back into Atobe's lap.

Oshitari felt broken as he gape at the two who just declared they were dating. _'Gakuto's supposed to be in love with me…so why is he dating Hiyoshi?'_ He averted his eyes from the two and stared at the pocket book that he was reading earlier. Why was he feeling so sad and crushed? He didn't like Gakuto that way right? All his life he liked girls, girls with gorgeous and long legs, not short and effeminate boys. It just didn't make sense. He was a tensai for god's sake, why can't he figure out what was happening to him? Was he really falling in love with Gakuto?

Oishi just sighed and patted Eiji's shoulder. "I'm just glad that you're all ok." He smiled.

"Gomen Oishi." Eiji hugged the boy. "I didn't know you were worried."

A soft cough came from Fuji as he took Eiji's attention. He smiled at the girl. "Eiji." He said in a voice that showed that he knows and remembers everything now.

"Fujiko…" Eiji stared at Fuji as he untangled himself from Oishi, who just quietly stepped out from the embrace, perfectly knowing his place in the situation, before leaving the two.

Gakuto smiled and dragged the stiff Hiyoshi away from the two and into a couch near Oshitari. He grinned as he saw the pained expression on the boy's face as he snuggled to Hiyoshi. Payback time.

Fuji opened his arms, inviting Eiji. He smiled as he formed on his mouth the words 'I remember everything Eiji.' silently.

Eiji smiled back as he felt tears formed in his eyes. "Fujiko." He felt whole now that someone remembers the real him, especially now that it was the boy that he loves. He rushed towards Fuji's arms. "You remembered, Fujiko." He silently cried.

Fuji chucked. "Yes Eiji Kikumaru. I remember everything now, thanks to that peck on the cheeks." He whispered to the redhead who blushed. "And, I want you to know that I love you Eiji."

Eiji hugged Fuji tighter. "You love me? Even that you now remember..."

The tensai shook his head which made Eiji gasp. Fuji just smiled at him again. "I loved you way before you turned into a girl Eiji. I always loved you."

"I love you too Fujiko." Eiji kissed Fuji, this time on the lips. "Thank you."

The rest of the people inside the room clapped their hands at the new couple. Despite none of them heard what the two were talking about, it was obvious that the two were together now and they were all happy for them.

"Congratulations senpai!" Momo grinned and he gave a thumbs up to the two. Ryoma smirked as he lowered his cap. Inui muttered that according to his data, it had a 90% probability that they would be together. Kawamura smiled and clapped, saying his congratulations. Kaidoh just hissed, but he was happy for them. Oishi just smiled sadly, he was happy for the two of them, but he was also heart broken. The Hyoutei regulars just smiled and nodded. Gakuto and Jirou on the other hand grinned at Eiji with an I-told-you-so look.

Eiji blushed as he faced and remembered they had audiences. "Nya…Fujiko." He buried his face in Fuji's chest. "You should have said they were watching."

"Saa, and not let them see you kissing me?"

"Meanie…" Eiji pouted and he pulled himself from Fuji.

"I just like declaring what's mine Eiji." Fuji chucked before kissing Eiji on the forehead. "You're mine."

Eiji smiled and nodded. Everything was turning out better than he expected. Fuji loves him fro who he is despite knowing that he just turned into a girl. Maybe, being a girl wasn't really that bad. He grinned and was about to jump and glomp his friends when he felt dizzy and fell down on the ground.

"Eiji!" Fuji immediately sat beside him, holding his head and hand. "Are you alright?"

"Nya… I'm fine Fujiko… just a little dizzy." He tried forced a smile for his now boyfriend when a surge of pain rushed to his head. "Nyaaa…. Fujiko!"

"Eiji!"

"Eiji-senpai!"

"Ei-chan!"

Collective yells and gasped could be heard before Eiji fell unconscious.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Angel: And so it ends…. Kidding! XD well the story is near it's ending. Maybe three or four more chapters and its done. I hope you liked this chapter. I won't leave Gakuto and Yuushi's relationship hanging, so don't worry about that. And Hiyoshi's straight in my fic. XD I just like to mess with him.

**Review please.** I know I have lots of typos, wrong grammar and such. So please point it out if you notice any mistakes. Thank you. ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Finding

**Angel:** So I just published another fic entitled 'See you next time'. It's an accompaniment for my other story 'Nothing Matters', please do read it if you have time. Though they are tragic stories, it's centered on Eiji and Fuji. So it's both a Dream pair fic.

Anyway, back to this story, I hoped you didn't think Eiji will die. XD This fic is coming down to a close, so I hope you'll still hang here until the end.

**Warning:** a little OOC and a very Dirty pair scene. XD

* * *

**-'Changes'-**

When they start finding a way for him

* * *

Fuji held on Eiji's hand as the girl lay unconscious in one of Atobe's spare rooms. The resident doctor, and yes, Atobe has his own doctor inside his mansion, checked Eiji earlier and couldn't find anything wrong with her. He concluded that it must have been fatigue, but it's been four hours and Eiji has yet to wake up. It was already passed midnight. The rest of the team, with Gakuto, Jirou and Hiyoshi didn't want to leave the room. Well, Hiyoshi wanted too, but Gakuto glared at him which made him stay. So everyone was sleeping on the couches and futons that was laid everywhere in the huge room.

Fuji looked up as he heard the door open. Atobe was at the door, holding a mug of hot milk.

"How is she?"

"Still the same." Fuji answered as he tucked a stray hair behind Eiji's ear.

Atobe nodded and headed to the futon where Jirou, Gakuto and Hiyoshi were sleeping. Jirou was hugging Gakuto who was hugging Hiyoshi's arm to prevent him from escaping. He was personally disturbed at that Gakuto and Hiyoshi was together. He always thought that Gakuto was in love with Yuushi. He sighed and shook Jirou. "Jirou…" he tried to walk up the narcoleptic boy.

Jirou rubbed his eyes and untangled himself from Gakuto. "Kei-chan…" he mumbled as he stared at Atobe. "What time is it? Has Ei-chan waked up yet?"

"Not yet Jirou, but I brought you milk. Ore-sama was thinking we can stay up and let Fuji sleep for a while."

Jirou smiled at Atobe. He sat up and took the mug. "Thanks Kei-chan." He kissed the boy on the cheek.

Atobe smiled back, blushing a bit as he helped Jirou stand up. He looked back at Gakuto and Hiyoshi. "Ore-sama still can't believe they're dating."

Giggling, Jirou dragged Atobe towards Fuji. "It's a long story."

The grey haired boy once again nodded as they walked where Fuji was sitting. "You should sleep Fuji. We'll stay up and watch her."

"Thank you Atobe, Jirou. I think I'll do that." Fuji stood up and kissed Eiji. "I love you Eiji."

Just as Fuji pulled away, Eiji opened his eyes. "Nya.."

"Eiji!" Fuji happily exclaimed as he hugged the girl.

"Fujiko. I can't breath…" Fuji loosed up his hug, but still held on her.

"EI-chan!" Jirou jumped on the bed. "You're awake!"

Eiji smiled weakly, "My head hurts… and I'm thirsty nya…"

Jirou turned at Atobe before looking at Eiji. "Kei-chan and I will get you some water. I don't think this milk will do." Jirou winked at the girl before pushing Atobe out of the room.

Fuji chuckled as the two left the room.

"What happened Fujiko? I feel sick…" Eiji mumbled as he tried to sit up.

"You fell unconscious; the doctor said your fine though." Fuji explained as he helped her lean at the head board.

Looking around, Eiji saw everyone sleeping in the room, he smiled. "Nya, I made everyone worry."

"Yes you did, but I'm glad you're fine now." Fuji kissed Eiji on the forehead. "I thought I was going to lose you again."

"Again?"

"Saa, the first time was when you drank Inui's juice a week ago, which what I think made you into a girl, when you fainted, you were really pale and weren't breathing. I got scared you know." The sadist then chuckled. "After bringing you to the infirmary, we all started to feel dizzy; well that's how I remember it. It's still kind of blurry Eiji, all the memories about that day. But the point is, I thought you were going to die."

"Nya, I won't die Fujiko." Eiji grinned at the boy. "You're here now, you remember everything about me. I feel so happy." He wrapped his arms around Fuji's torso, pulling him to lie on the bed next to him. "I'll never ever leave you nya."

Fuji smiled as the red head snuggled himself to him then fell asleep. He was just glad that Eiji was fine now. All that matters to him now was to make sure Eiji would turn back into a boy. Sure, with Eiji being a girl everything would be easy with regard to their family and society, but he loves Eiji as Eiji, and the real Eiji is a boy. He mentally noted to himself to talk –or torture- Inui with data regarding the juice and the change in Eiji's existence before falling asleep.

Atobe quietly opened the door and walked in with Jirou, who was holding a glass of water, trailing behind him. Both of them smiled seeing Fuji and Eiji cuddled up next to each other sleeping. Jirou placed the glass of water on the stand next to the bed before dragging Atobe outside the room. He whispered to the taller boy about sleeping together in his room.

* * *

Oishi yawned as he stretched up his arms. He slept sitting on the couch last night while waiting for Eiji to walk up, and because of that, his muscles were quite sore. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced around the room. He smiled as he saw Eiji and Fuji sleeping, hugging each other sweetly. He concluded that Eiji must have woke up sometime last night to have them snuggling like that. He sighed in relief knowing she was alright. Despite not having a chance to confess his budding feeling towards the red head, he was contented to see the smile on the others face. The pain he felt was nothing compared to the happiness he felt when ever she smiles, even if those smiles weren't exactly meant for him.

Standing up from the couch, he looked out towards the window and saw daylight seeping through the curtains. He walked towards it and pulled them sideways, seeing the beautiful sun rise. It looks like their time here at Atobe's mansion was over; after all they need to go home to their worried parents. Pulling the curtains until the whole room was illuminated by the sun, Oishi, one by one, woke everyone inside the room. He started with the Seigaku regulars, then Gakuto and Hiyoshi –he also wondered as why Jirou was missing- and eventually Fuji and Eiji.

Most of the people that he woke up would grumble about not having enough sleep or it was still too early. But when he woke up Eiji and the red head mumbled a 'Nya', everyone perked up and ran towards the girl mussing about how she was doing. Oishi chuckled and smiled when Eiji caught his eyes, understanding each other was one thing he noticed that they could do even without words, it was some kind of connection between them but he didn't know how it really worked. He excuse himself and said he'll see if Atobe prepared breakfast for everyone.

* * *

Breakfast was, in other words, chaotic. Everyone was chatting loudly. Two topics where being talked, or rather debate, about. The first one was Eiji's fainting, though mostly they would just ask about the girl's well being, one question that stood out amongst the others was if Fuji's kiss was that breathtaking that it made her faint. Of course this made an uproar to everyone in the room. Coincidentally, the question came from none other than the other person that was also being talked about, Gakuto. Everyone was fighting over as to why Gakuto and Hiyoshi were dating and if it was really true. Gakuto would yell to anyone who would question their relationship, sometimes throwing something –like an egg- towards the person who asked it, and mostly it was Shishido who was at the receiver's end of the bitching.

While Gakuto was currently yelling at how great Hiyoshi is, which made the latter red and hide his face, someone standing up from the table cause everyone to shut up. Oshitari stood silently, pain was evident in his eyes, but he still had his poker face as he left the room without even saying a word.

The rest of the people inside the room stared at one another before turning to Gakuto who was also standing staring at the door where Oshitari left. He felt a small tug on his left arm. He looked down at Hiyoshi who just nodded and smiled at him. He then looked at Eiji then at Jirou. Both just did what Hiyoshi did, smile and nod. Gakuto took a deep breath, gathering his courage. He then kissed Hiyoshi on the cheek. "Thanks for putting up with me Piyo-chan." He grinned before following Oshitari out of the room.

Hiyoshi just blushed some more before saying his usual "Gekokujo." but a smirk formed on his lips.

"What did just happen? What's with Gakuto and eating at Atobe's dinning table? There's always drama that we all can't understand." Shishido grumbled as he started eating again. "Can't we eat without someone walking out on us?"

"Shishido-senpai…" Choutarou felt a sweat drop from the side of his head.

Both Jirou and Eiji laughed, "I guess Hiyoshi's first relationship just lasted a few hours." Jirou laughed louder then before, clutching his stomach as he started to feel the lack of oxygen.

Most was confused because of this, but some just gave a knowing smile towards the two. Guess not everyone was fooled by their little act.

* * *

Oshitari flopped himself at the bed he slept last night. He just couldn't handle Gakuto boasting about Hiyoshi. Last night, he finally entertained the idea that he was gay because no matter how he convinces himself, he would always land on the conclusion that he loves Gakuto. How could he not see this before? He was so stupid for shrugging off Gakuto's feelings all this time, but now he was too late. He tried not to cry as he buried his face on the pillow, guys don't cry right?

He heard a soft knock before the door opened. He looked up to see Gakuto grinning at him. What? Why the hell was Gakuto grinning at him? And more importantly why is he here? He sat up straight and staring blankly at the smaller boy.

"Nee… Yuushi." Gakuto slowly walked towards him. "Were you jealous?"

Oshitari snickered; hiding all the pain he's feeling right now. "Why would I be?"

Gakuto rolled his eyes at him, obviously not buying his lie. "For your information, you just walked out of the dinning hall when I was gloating how Hiyoshi is great in bed." Once again, Gakuto grinned at this, sure he was lying about Hiyoshi being good at bed, they've never slept together before, well not the dirty kind though.

"That was because I rather be in my room than hear you bed scenes Gakuto. Some things are better left unimagined."

"Oh for fuckin' sake Yuushi! Just admit it! You're freaking jealous because I'm dating Hiyoshi! Why can't you be honest for once?" Gakuto yelled as he jumped on top of Oshitari which made both of them fell down on the bed which him straddling the tensai.

"Get off Gakuto, and does it matter? You're already happy with him." Oshitari then glared at the boy on top of him, hiding the fact that he pretty much liked their position right now. It was pretty romantic and sexy in his own opinion.

"No!" Gakuto managed to yell before he clamped down his lips over Oshitari's, kissing him with all the confidence he had.

Oshitari blinked first before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Gakuto's waist. He kissed back as passionately as Gakuto. He tasted like sweet sugary cereal, but Oshitari couldn't care less.

Gakuto pushed himself forward as Oshitari tighten his grip on him, hugging him tighter. He snaked his arms around the taller boy's neck to deepen their kiss.

After a good minute or two, they broke the kiss and stared at each others eyes. Understanding with out even a word muttered between the two of them. Oshitari felt stupid. Now that he has Gakuto in his arms, he understood everything clearly. I was like an ESP, Gakuto was transmitting everything he should know just by staring at him. They've been doubles partner for years, how could he not see the mischievous smile Gakuto wore when he declared Hiyoshi as his boyfriend? How could he have missed the slight tone change when ever he lied? He smiled as he pecked Gakuto's lips. "I love you Gakuto."

"About time you realize that!" The red head acrobat grinned. "You've caused me a lot of heart aches you know."

"I know." Oshitari chuckled. "And I know just how to make it up with you."

Gakuto squealed when Oshitari flipped them and he felt his back hit the mattress of the bed. "I think I like that." He purred as Oshitari lowered his face towards him for a definitely make-out session he won't forget.

* * *

Later that day, the Seigaku regulars all pilled as they one by one hopped on the mini bus Atobe had prepared for them. Oishi thanked Atobe for taking care of them and apologize for all the trouble they have caused.

"It was nothing, Ore-sama was happy to have you as guest." Atobe proudly smiled towards the Seigaku's vice-captain.

Oishi nodded and smiled back before getting on the bus.

Eiji hugged both Jirou and Gakuto. "I'm glad I became friends with you guys, this was the best weekend ever nya."

"Wah! Ei-chan don't leave! I still wanna play with you! And please tell Fuji I want to have a match with him! His so awesome!" Jirou cried, not sure if he should be sad about Eiji leaving or be happy about the idea of playing a match with Fuji again.

"Nya! Don't be like that Jirou-chan! We can always call each other right?" Eiji said, giggling at the confused boy. "And Fuji's my boyfriend so don't go all fanboying on him ok?"

The three of them laughed at the obvious joke, and then they exchanged cell phone numbers. Eiji happily clutched his phone and he walked towards the bus.

"Thank you for everything Ei-chan." Gakuto grinned and waved at the girl. "See you soon!"

Eiji looked back and waved before getting on the bus and sitting beside Fuji. "The me before wouldn't have thought of being friends with them. Being a girl made me see a lot of things Fujiko, and though I'm still adjusting to being a girl, nya, I'm glad I made friends with them. Who would have thought Gakuto was so much fun to be with?"

* * *

The ride back home was surprisingly quiet. Everyone felt tired from all the happenings the day before. Most of them fell asleep even if the ride was just for a good thirty minutes or so. One by one, the regulars left when their stop was on the way. Eventually, after 25 minutes all that's left was Fuji, Eiji and Inui. This proved to be a good chance for Fuji to talk to the data man. He took Eiji's hand and walked towards where Inui was seated.

"Inui, can we talk?" Fuji smiled, but hi eyes were open showing his seriousness.

Inui looked up from his note book and nodded. "Yes, I was assuming that you would come to me eventually. There was practically a 60% probability that you would talk to me regarding things about Kikumaru."

"Wow. You're really accurate on things nya! I didn't even know Fujiko wanted to talk to you." Eiji confusedly commented. Why would Fuji want to talk about him with Inui?

"As expected Inui, you're sharp." Fuji chuckled. "Well, this would be a long talk, so why don't we tell the driver to drop us of at a nearest restaurant so we can talk?"

* * *

Eiji sat quietly beside Fuji as he stared at his boyfriend who insisted Inui to check all of his notebooks regarding a certain red-headed regular in their team, all the while explaining the situation to him, about the gender change and the memories being erased. At first, Eiji was confused as to why Fuji was doing this, but then he remembered that it was all Inui's fault on why he was a girl now. He concluded that maybe Fuji had come to the same conclusion and was finding a way to turn him back.

"Interesting…" Inui mumbled as he flipped through his sixth note book. "It was just as you said Fuji, I had jotted down notes and data regarding a certain Kikumaru Eiji, third year class six, seat seven. A Seigaku tennis regular. Doubles partner with Oishi and called the golden pair. Right-handed. A serve-and-volley specialist with acrobatic play. Racket, Dunlop revelation pro tour series 90. Birthday, November 28. 171 cm in height. Blood type A. 52kg weight. Hobbies are brushing his teeth with is blue toothbrush and visiting pet shops. An excellent cook. Favorite subject Japanese histo-"

"Nya! Stop it. It's creeping me out! It's like your stalking me Inui!" Eiji pouted, hiding his face from Inui's questioning look. Maybe telling Inui was a bad idea. It just creeps him out knowing that Inui knows almost everything about him down to the last detail.

Fuji laughed as Eiji slumped down the table and hugged him. He patted the girl to comfort him. "You should be already used to him Eiji." He whispered.

Eiji just nodded when he felt again a slight pain surged through his head. His held on Fuji tightened a bit until the pain subsided. He then smiled to the tensai to let him know that he was ok.

"Hm, so to conclude this, Fuji you are saying to me that Kikumaru Eiji and Kikumaru Eiko is one and the same person?" Inui continued as he scribbled down the information on his new notebook. "And by some force of nature, we all forgot about him when he turned into a girl?"

"Saa, that is the gist of it Inui. If you remember the last information on your data, and I know that you have written that down, the last data about Kikumaru Eiji was when he drank your latest juice. He ran out of the court before fainting. Coincidentally, according to our memories, it was also the day Momo had hit Eiko here with his dunk smash. It was also the day when she entered our lives unexpectedly." Fuji explained as he turned serious, he placed his folded hands on top of the table. This would be a long talk, but as long as Inui had his data regarding Eiji's previous state, then even it was a long shot, Inui will remember Eiji. He was after all their only hope in returning Eiji into a boy.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Angel:** And now it's Inui's turn! So, how was it? I hope you didn't think that Gakuto and Yuushi's relationship was quite rushed. *sweat drops* from here on it's all about Fuji's mission to turn Eiji back into a boy. Hopefully he'll find a way. Oh, and my drawing is almost done, I just need the money to buy new coloring pencils and it's finished. I'll place it as the cover photo of this fic since Fanfiction just released a cool feature about images for stories.

**Please do Review ^_^ **and point out if I have some errors. I wrote this at 1 am. So I'm pretty sleepy. hehe


	10. Chapter 10: Pain

**Angel**: Hi minna~ *bows* gomen ne for not updating for a long time. A lot of things happened. I had to rewrite this chapter a lot of times because my laptop keeps on breaking down. And well, after it got fixed… I was busy with my part time job.

**Warning:**A little bit of OOC. A little angst.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies~

* * *

**-'CHANGES'-**

When he feels the pain of being a she

* * *

Everything was highly illogical. No matter how hard Inui tries to remember nothing comes out, and yet the data on his notebook never lies. He had scanned all of his notebooks for the previous three years. There were a lot of Kikumaru Eiji data written in it, and yet as Fuji stated, it stopped sometime a week ago when he somehow first encountered Kikumaru Eiko. "Interesting." He muttered as he typed the new information on his computer. It appears that this Eiji had somehow turned into a girl and all of their memories had been altered along with the change. "Ii data…" He continued scanning and typing information that he deemed are necessary.

After talking to Fuji and Eiko earlier that day, his interest in the situation perked up, he even called his childhood friend Renji for consultation and his views about the matter. However both of them came to the same conclusion, it has something to do with his latest juice, the one he made this Eiji drink. It was an experimental batch. He still didn't know the effects of the drink, but he was eager to see his team mates reactions so he used them as his guinea pig, as usual. Sadly, according to his data, only Eiji took the drink, when he collapsed everyone went to panic and took him to the infirmary as he wasn't even breathing anymore. Oishi quickly ordered for the juice to be disposed. He, however, didn't panic as he somehow predicted that the juice will have that kind of effect to the red head, well that is according to the data he written. He still has no memories of the said event. He flipped another page of his note book, Inui narrowed his eyes as he saw another data, but this time it was about Fuji. "Ah…" Inui smirked and typed a data down. Everything was very interesting indeed.

After hours of data gathering and analyzing, deciding to see if the same juice will turn Eiji back to normal, Inui started making a new batch of it while continuing taking down notes and gathering information. He sighed._ 'A data man's work is never done…'_

* * *

"Nya…" Eiji lay back on his bed, feeling the rush of pain subside. "Stupid head aches… they keep coming back." Fuji had walked him home after meeting Inui earlier and upon arriving, his mother had persistently asked the petite boy to have dinner with them, automatically taking a liking of the said boy.

Fuji smiled worriedly to his girl-err boyfriend. He patted her head. "Just rest Eiji. You still might be light headed from collapsing last night. It will go away eventually"

Eiji nodded and closed his eyes. "Arigato Fujiko." He smiled a bit.

Fuji kissed her fore head as he shifted on the bed so both of them are comfortable, snuggling to next each other.

"I'm so glad you remember everything Fujiko." Eiji smiled as he wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist. He felt relieved now that Fuji remembers him. At least now, Fuji was there to listen to his problems with adjusting as a girl. "I was scared that one day I might even forget that I was a boy before since no one seems to remember it. Nya~"

"I'm glad I'm the one who remembered it first." Fuji chuckled. . "And don't worry, you'll be back to normal." He said as he run his fingers through the girl's hair, trying his best to somehow soothe the pain.

A knocked on the door was heard, followed by Eiji's mom's voice.

"Fuji-kun, Eiko-chan. Dinner is ready."

"Hai" Eiji tried to stand up as he heard his mom's foot steps go down the stairs. "You go first Fujiko. I'll just change my clothes~ nya" He stalled, and he knows Fuji will notice. He didn't want to sound pessimistic, but he rather not talk about turning back into a boy, he doesn't need to be like Inui to know that there is a huge chance he might not change back. And that scares him. He didn't want to hope if he wasn't going to turn back to what he was before.

Fuji gave him a confused look before nodding and left the room, closing the door behind him. Eiji clutched his head as a surge of pain rush in. "Nyyaa…." He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. He panted a little. "What's happening to me nya…" tears formed at the corner of his eyes. "I don't want this…"

* * *

Eiji went down after a while with a smile plastered on his face, hiding the fact that his head still hurts. He could see that everyone was already seated by the dining table as his mom served the food. It had a normal feeling. Like what it used to be before he turned into a girl.

"I'm glad you could join us for dinner Fuji-kun." Reina smiled to the boy as he passed the bowl of rice towards him.

"No, I should be the one thanking you Kikumaru-san." Fuji smiled back. "Thank you for having me here."

"You're such a nice boy Fuji-kun." Emiko added.

Eiji quietly sat beside Fuji and watch as his mother and sisters talk with Fuji while his brother glares at him.

"So, you're Eiko's boyfriend now huh? Since when?" Atsushi started. He continued to eat as he glare at Fuji's direction.

"Just last night." Fuji smiled at Eiji who blushed and looked down on his plate.

"LAST NIGHT?!" Shinji stood up from the table and pointed at Fuji. "You were both together last night?! So that's why Eiko wasn't at home! You-"

"ONII-CHAN!" Eiji glared at them. "Stop that!"

"But Eiko-"

"Boys." Reina smiled at them. "Don't fight while we're eating." She said with the smile still on her face, but her voice held authority which shut everyone up. "And Fuji-kun was kind enough to call me last night regarding your sister being stuck with the rest of the tennis team inside a mansion of someone they know. It wasn't his fault that it was raining hard yesterday. No need to be mad about it."

Shinji frowned and sat back, afraid his mom will lash at him if he continues. Atsushi scowled and resumed eating, but not removing his eyes from the tensai.

Eiji sighed in relief, glad that his mom can handle his brothers. His sisters on the other hand was giggling and whispering to each other, obviously talking about Fuji and him. He winced a bit from a sudden rush of pain but quickly masked it with a groan towards his brothers.

Fuji sighed and shook his head. He expected much, especially from Eiji's big brothers. After all, Eiji is their baby sister in their eyes. They would be really protective of her.

"Gomen ne Fujiko." Eiji pouted.

"It's okay Eiji." He squeezed the girl's hand under the table and smiled.

Eiji smiled back a little before starting to eat. He continued to watch his family naturally interacts with Fuji, well except for his brothers. It was like when he was still a boy and Fuji comes over all the time for a sleep over. He just hopes everything will turn back the way it was.

* * *

After dinner, Fuji had to leave. They awkwardly said goodbyes to each other, promising to meet up at school the next day. Eiji couldn't be happier, except for the fact that his brothers were being an ass the whole night.

"You were all so mean to Fujiko!" He pouted as he glared at his older brothers.

"We were just checking if he's serious about you." Atsushi crossed his arms. Eiko was their baby sister, in his opinion; she should be protected at all cost. "He might just have been using you."

"I don't like him. He smiles too much." Shinji added as he sat beside Atsushi.

"I know Fujiko! He's not like that nya!"

"How would you know? You have partial amnesia Eiko. He might have been manipulating you!"

Eiji bit his lip, not knowing how to explain it to his brothers. "I HATE YOU BOTH!" He ran to his room and slammed the door close, avoiding anymore confrontation.

Slumping down on the floor, Eiji felt stupid for yelling that. He sounded like a girl, well technically he is a girl now, but still. Sighing, He crawled towards his bed and hugged Daigorou. The head aches were coming back every few minutes. It was like someone was ripping and pulling pieces of his brain, part by part. He was glad that he could have somehow fooled Fuji and his family that he was fine. Was his brain trying to delete something? Was it rejecting the idea that somehow he can turn back into a boy? Maybe his fears were right. He is slowly mentally turning into a girl; he might not turn back into a boy. What if he forgets everything? Maybe he should just make out the best of if while he still remembers how to be a boy. He shut his eyes and willed his body to sleep.

He continued to toss and turn for hours before finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Inui continued to type data as a new window popped up on his computer. After reading the message, he smirked somehow evilly before replying quickly. He then typed down the new data he just confirmed. It was something that may change what was happening, maybe for a good, but he doesn't really know. It was too complicated, but he assumes that it has at least 60 % chances that it's for the good. Things were getting more and more interesting as he uncover new things. Hopefully he can finish everything in time as some of the things he found out were highly alarming.

Fuji closed his photo album. Just as he suspected, most of the photos he has of Eiji changed. The red head was always blurry or somehow missing on the picture he was supposed to be in. A few shots that weren't changed were actually the most important pictures he took. One was when Eiji was sleeping cutely inside the clubroom, hugging his bag. He smiled before placing it back in the photo album. He will do anything he can just to turn Eiji back into a boy, not like him being a girl was a bad thing. Eiji being a girl gives him a lot of advantage. A relationship that a lot of people will accept and not sneered upon. He had to admit. The society is highly judgmental and rarely accepts homosexuality, and him liking another boy might not sit well with his parents. But he loves Eiji for who he was, and Eiji is most definitely a boy.

Turning off the lights, he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, not knowing he will face a dreadful day come the morning.

* * *

That morning, Eiji woke up with a splitting head ache. He groaned as he sat up. "Nya, why won't it go away…" He frowned as he slowly walked towards his dresser to change his clothes for school. His vision blurred and he held on the wall as he felt dizzy. His chest felt tighten as he started having a hard time breathing… his heart beat was fast, too fast. He coughed and hazily saw blood. "Kaa-san!" He managed to yell before falling unconscious once again with a loud 'thump' on the floor.

Fuji stared at the clock as he sat on a bench inside the hospital. He was somehow afraid to go inside the room in front of him. He felt his hands shake as he lowered his eyes to the door. Inside that plain white door was his best friend turned girl/boyfriend. He didn't know what happened. He didn't know if he was okay. All he knew was he felt something was wrong when he woke up that morning, and somehow he knew it was connected to Eiji. His suspicion was proved to be true when answered a frantic call from Eiji's sister while eating breakfast. The red head apparently found unconscious and not breathing inside his room. He quickly bolted out of their house and ran to the hospital without thinking, and now he was sitting in front of Eiji's room for a good 10 minutes feeling tense. It was a new feeling to him. Feeling helpless that he can't do anything. It was different from the feeling he had the times Eiji fainted before. It was different from the times he is losing in a match. It was a really scary feeling._'so this is how you feel when you can't do anything about something awful. The feeling of helplessness...' _he thought, chuckling a bit bitterly.

Taking a deep breath, Fuji braved himself and stood up to open the door. He just have to believe that Eiji is okay. He slowly turned the knob on the door, hoping to see the red head's smile…

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Angel:** I hope you liked that chapter, though it's a bit short. I promise to do better next time. I was rushing again. Sorry.

**Please do review and tell me what you think about it. **I hope you wont kill me because of what I did with Eiji.


	11. Chapter 11: Scared

**Angel:** So after 5 months of not updating, here it is. Sorry for the delay. I know I've been uploading other drabbles/one-shots, so really I am sorry. I hope no one will kill me for this chapter~ it's not really that bad… I hope. Well do enjoy.

**Warning:** A little bit of OOC. A little angst.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies~

* * *

**-'Changes'-**

When he is scared with all the changes

* * *

Looking around the room, I sighed quietly. Everyone is so tense. Mom is pacing around, my big brothers were quiet as they sit and stare at me… awkward nya… my sisters, well as usual they are crying, they cry too much, but I guess that is a girl thing. I smacked myself in the head; I keep on forgetting I am also a girl now, but thankfully, I haven't adapted that part yet, all that crying. I'm not a crybaby nya. I leaned back on the hospital bed as I shift my view to the IV drops connected in my arm. I flinched again as I look away. Two kinds of liquid were actually dropping to two tubes that are inserted in my right arm. One was I think it's some kind of medicine nya, the other is… blood.

I shivered lightly, I'm scared… really scared…

I shut my eyes firmly. I don't understand anything nya. What was really happening to me? Am I dying?

I pursed my lips a little as the door opened; I expected to see my dad, but the smile I was prepared to give him turned into a grin when I saw my boyfriend instead. "FUJIKO!" I managed to yell, which made me wince in pain. "Ittai…" I held my head, massaging it to try and ease the pain.

"Eiko!" My mom yelled at me. "Don't yell like that, we still don't know what made you faint like that, so please, take it easy." She added in a soft voice, probably because of worry.

"Nya..." I nodded and gave her a sheepish smile that I know she can't stay mad at. "Sorry Oka-san." She nodded and gave me a tired smile, it was a bit painful to see my mom like that… she was so tired from all of these worrying, but she wasn't giving up.

"Hi Eiji, how are you?" Fuji said as he walks towards me and sat beside on the chair beside my bed, his ever perpetual smile was there, but I can see that it is a bit forced. I pouted at that and pinched his cheek which earned me a slight yelp from him.

"You look like you haven't slept for weeks Fujiko!" I grinned again. "And don't mind about me. I'm perfectly fine!" I said as I try to lighten up the mood, giving him a 'V' sign as he rub his now red cheek.

"You are obviously not fine; they stuck a tube pouring blood inside your body." Shinji-niichan commented.

"Shut up Onii-chan!" I stuck my tongue out to his direction. "I'm fine!" I stubbornly added.

Fuji shook his head and smiled at me, one of those real smiles of his that I really loved. I felt my heart warmed at the sight of it. I felt really special. "I'm just glad you're still energetic despite all of this Eiji." He said as he placed his hand over my own, squeezing it lightly. I'm glad he's by my side. I feel safe and warm.

* * *

Everyone was all sitting quietly as they watch Eiji talk with Fuji animatedly. It was like he isn't at the hospital at all. Sure he would sometimes stop, pant and twitch as a pain rush in, but he was still the hyper and energetic Eiji. It felt like home, like that they weren't all anxiously waiting for any news regarding Eiji's health.

"Ne, Oka-san, where's dad?!" Eiji pouted. "I'm hungry nya!"

Reina smiled a bit. "He went and talked to your doctor Eiko. And you can't eat yet. We still need to know what kinds of food are fine for you to take, if you are allowed to eat."

"That's so unfair! I want crabs… lobsters!" He grinned brightly. "I want to eat a lot."

Fuji chuckled. "You're going to get fat if you eat too much."

"Am not!" Eiji pouted and slightly glared at the tensai who just chuckled at his reaction.

Fuji was about to reply when his phone rang. He made a confused face before fishing his phone in his pocket and saw Oishi is calling him. "It's Oishi." He said as he saw Eiji's curious face peering at who the phone call might be from.

"Answer it nya!" The redhead excitedly exclaimed as he almost jumped on the bed if not for the IV tubes.

The tensai pressed the receive button and placed his phone on his ear. "Hello, Oishi?"

"Fuji! Are you okay? Practice has already started an hour ago. You didn't leave a message or something that you aren't coming. We're worried." He heard the mother-hen ramble.

"You're just the only one worried Oishi-senpai" Momo's voice pinched in.

He laughed at that. "I'm fine Oishi. I'm at the hospital though."

"Hospital?!" Oishi's voice went three pitches high. "Did something happen?"

Fuji looked at Eiji who held out his hand with a smile. He gave the phone to the girl who immediately talked to Oishi.

"Oishi~ nya~ it's me Eiji! Gomen ne for letting Fuji miss practice nya. I was rushed here in the hospital this morning." Eiji happily explained to the vice captain as if it was not a big thing at all.

Fuji heard a few muffled replies from Oishi that just made Eiji giggle.

"Don't mind, don't mind. I'm fine Oishi!" The red head then paused a little. "Ehhh?" Eiji eyes widened. "Inui wants to talk to me? Nya… Okay." He looked at Fuji nervously as Inui started talking on the other line. The red head cut him off "Inui. Mou~ don't even say that you predicted I'll be in the hospital or something a long those lines, because that will just be super creepy nya."

Fuji couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. Eiji will forever be Eiji, whether he's sick or not, and that's one of the things he loves about him. He was too positive on things. Little does Fuji knows how scared and confused Eiji were…

* * *

After a few more minutes of talking on the phone, Eiji's father came back. He has this confused nevertheless solemn face, but he smiled to his family as he turned to them.

"Otou-san!" Eiji whined, pouting one again in the process as he clicked the end call button. "What took you so long…"

His father chuckled. "Sorry about that dear, your doctor just couldn't find what's wrong with you. So we talked for a long time."

"What do you mean by that?" Eiji's mom said, worry was evident in her voice. Not finding what was wrong when someone literally vomited a large quantity of blood was a bad sign, for her that is.

Ichitaka shrugged as he went and sat beside his wife. "That was the problem. When the results on her blood test and X-ray scans came out, they couldn't find anything wrong with her. So they suggested for a full body CT scan and let Eiko stay here in the hospital till they find out what's wrong." He then sighed tiredly. "They said that with all that blood that she lost when she threw up here in the hospital, it wasn't normal at all."

Reina leaned on Ichitaka and closed her eyes, tired. "I hope they find out what's wrong with her soon…"

Eiji quietly watched his parents and siblings mulled on the news. Somehow, deep inside he knew they wouldn't find anything. He pursed his lips together has he held on Fuji's hand tightly, making the tensai look at him worriedly.

What if this was a side effect of him being a girl? Maybe his insides were all mixed up because of the change, that's why he threw up all those blood earlier, an hour before Fuji came in. All he remembered was he cough out blood and fainted at home, then when he woke up inside the hospital he threw up a lot of blood. And when he said a lot, he means a lot.

"Eiji?" Fuji whispered a bit, seeing as the red head had paled.

Eiji swallowed hard. He was having difficulty to breathe again. He was hyperventilating with all the fear he was feeling. He felt all the walls were crumbling down on him. His head and chest hurt, like it was burning from with in.

"Eiji?!" Fuji then repeated, louder this time as Eiji didn't respond but was obviously breathing hard. "Eiji, are you okay?" His voice laced with panic as the rest of Eiji's family members rushed to them, all had concern written across their faces.

"I'll call the nurse." Atsushi yelled before dashing outside the door to the nurse's station.

"Eiko!" Reina lightly tapped Eiji's cheek. "Relax Eiko, breathe slowly." She had tears in her eyes as she watches her baby's glassy eyes full of panic.

Eiji slowly nodded as he tried to calm himself, he still held Fuji's hand tightly, never letting go.

The doctor came in and shooed the rest away to give Eiji some space and started working on him, checking his vitals and his IV drops.

Fuji gave Eiji's hand a small squeeze before letting go so the doctor can check him fully. They all went to near the door as they watch the doctor and nurses go about checking Eiji, as the red head was still unresponsive.

Once Eiji was calmed down and finally relaxed, the doctor gave him a few sleeping pills to let him sleep. He then asked the family to monitor him for any changes before leaving.

As Eiji sleep, Fuji bid goodbye to the Kikumaru Family and said he'll be back, with probably the whole tennis regulars, later to check on the red head. Reina smiled and assured the petit boy that they are more than welcome to visit anytime.

* * *

At the afternoon practice, Fuji told and explained to everyone what happened. This eventually caused for the practice to be cut short and all the regulars leaving early to visit Eiji. All of them somehow couldn't practice properly with out seeing if the red headed girl was okay. It was weird, since they haven't known her that long, but to them she was some kind of light. They all wanted to protect and be there for her.

"Are you sure it's fine with her family if we all visit?" Kawamura ask as they walk towards the hospital.

Fuji nodded. "Eiji's mom said we are welcome anytime. And I'm sure Eiji will be happy to see us all."

Shifting his bag a little, Ryoma stopped at an arcade. "Ne, senpai… we should bring something for Kikumaru-senpai." He said eyeing a cute cat stuff toy as he lowered his cap and sip his Ponta.

The rest of the regulars looked at each other before nodding.

"There's a cake shop across the street." Oishi smiled a bit. "I'll buy one." He said as he walked towards the crossing. "Wait here."

"Yosha!" Momo rolled his sleeves up. "Come on Echizen." He pushed the small boy inside the arcade. "Let's get that cat you've been looking at." He snickered a bit as the freshman started protesting about being dragged against his will.

Fuji chuckled. "Saa, then I'll just buy some flowers." He then looked at the rest of the regulars. "I'll be back. And Inui, no, Eiji won't be happy with your juice as your present." He laughed a little before leaving the three regulars there in front of the arcade as he round the corner.

"Ii data…" Inui mumbled as he wrote on his notebook. Kawamura just smiled sheepishly and dialed the phone number of his house in his cellphone to ask his father to make some sushi for them. Kaidoh shook his head and walked inside the convenient store beside the arcade.

* * *

As Fuji rounded a corner to buy some flowers, he saw a small jewelry shop. Thinking that Eiji might like something he can keep instead of just flowers, he opted to go the jewelry shop instead. The owner smiled at him and asked if he was looking for anything in particular. Fuji shook his head and explained that he's looking for a gift for his girlfriend who was in the hospital. The owner nodded and let him browse the merchandise and told him to just call her when he find something he likes before going at the back of the shop.

Fuji was looking through the necklaces for quite a while when the owner came back out with a box in her hand. She motioned for Fuji to come by and see what she took out. Confused, Fuji went near the counter as the owner opened the box.

"It's one of our new products. My husband just made this actually." She smiled at Fuji as she took out the necklace from the box. "You see, all of these jewelries are made by my husband. He melts the silver and personally makes the jewelries to sometimes suit our costumer tastes. I was talking to him about you and your girlfriend when he told me that he thinks this would be a perfect gift. He just made this earlier." She handed out the necklace to him.

Fuji stared in awe at the necklace. It was indeed perfect. The silver long rectangular pendant was holding two very small Rhine stones on the side, one violet and the other one was blue. It was simple but very unisex. Even a guy could wear the necklace and won't look bad with it.

"I'll take it." Fuji placed the necklace back on the box. "Can you put something on it? Engrave some words?" He politely asked.

The owner nodded. "Of course. Just write what you want to be engraved here and it'll be done in a minute." She once again smiled and gave him a small piece of paper to write on.

* * *

It took around an hour before the regulars had been completed again to head towards the hospital. Fuji had decided to still buy flowers after buying the necklace. He decided to give it to Eiji when they were alone so the red head wouldn't be embarrassed when everyone starts teasing them.

About half an hour later, they have all reached the hospital and was bombarding Eiji with a lot of questions. Eiji was so overwhelmed but very happy that his friends were there. He happily answered all of the questions and chatted with everyone.

"Nya! Ochibi! The cat looks like you~~!" He giggled as he hug the small stuff toy. "I'm gonna name him Ryoma." He grinned as the smaller boy groaned and the rest of the regulars laughed.

"Are you sure you're really sick Kikumaru-senpai?" Momo commented as he pop another sushi in his mouth. "You are too energetic, just too energetic." He shook his head and grinned.

Eiji laughed and ruffled Momo's hair. "You guys just came with all of these food and gifts! How could I not be energetic!" He smiled then looked at everyone. "Nya~ thank you for coming and visiting me."

Fuji shifted comfortably beside Eiji as he held the redhead's hand. He squeezed it lightly as one by one the regulars started saying goodbyes and promises to be back tomorrow. As Inui left the room, he slid out the box from his pocket and placed it on Eiji's hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He then kissed Eiji on the forehead and smiled before leaving.

Eiji blinked twice before looking at the box in his hand. He excitedly smiled as he removes the ribbon and opened it. He gasped at the beautiful necklace. He quickly took it out and stared at it. He then blushed as he read the words engraved on it.

_No matter what you are, I would always love you._

_-Syuusuke_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. And sorry if this was a bit short. I am building up the fact that the change is affecting Eiji gravely. But there is more than that~ I guess 3 or 4 more chapters and the story is finished. I might make a sequel though. Maybe this time revolving around the Dirty pair? I'm open up for suggestions. Though I'm mainly doing One-shots or more like drabbles now a days.

**Reviews are loved. **


End file.
